Another day another z
by AlishaAlanis
Summary: My name is Keira and it's been a year since the apocalypse and I've been locked in my highschool since it started, what a way for a cheerleader to spend her days. Well that was until Warren and her team came by and a certain sharp shooter caught my eye. Now I know what you're thinking we're completly different people, maybe not as much as you think.
1. Class introduction

**Hello everyone so this is my first z nation fanfiction I normally do lost boys so it's a bit of a change for me. I want to stick to the story as much as possible but there will be some changes like certain charater might not be in it which are in the show. The first few chapters wont be from the tv they will be my own version of how the team meet my oc before jumping back into the tv version. So I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think. **

**Also I don't own z nation just my oc**

**Chapter one**

It had been around a year since the break out how do I know this, well you see I've been trapped in my highschool since it broke out. So keeping track of the days has been pretty easy when you've got a calendar on the wall.

My name is Keira West I was 16 and a Junior when the apocalypse started, before the Z virus I lived with my parents and my older sister. My mum was a doctor at the local hospital and my dad was special forces, my sister had just graduated and had just left to travel before she settled down into a 9 to 5 job. As for me I was a cheerleader, the captain to be exact; I wasn't like the other cheerleaders I had good grades, I didn't party, oh I'm also still a virgin I've never even kissed a guy despite dating the head of football….. Well for the most part I wasn't like other cheerleaders.

So back to the present day here I am locked in a classroom with a few remaining students that have managed to survive so far. Let's introduce you to the group; Hannah and Amy the last remaining cheerleaders of the cheer squad, both very pretty despite the lack of grooming over the last year. Hannah was mixed race she has long brown hair which at the ends had red dye that had grown out overtime, she was around 5'6 and still wore her cheer uniform like the rest of us. Amy has blonde hair and blue eyes your typical stereotype for a cheerleader really, she was so tall with super long legs which I envied. Then there was Brett he was my boyfriend's best friend and he dates Hannah well dated or whatever is going on with them two, you'd think in times like this relationship drama would be a thing of the past but how very wrong you are. He was around 6'2 and wore his blue football jacket. Next was Claire and Cameron they were nerds/ dorks/ geeks those kind of people, they didn't like us very much even now in the apocalypse they held onto the past antics of the cheerleaders and football squad. Then there's Sam and Ethan, Sam had only started at the school a week before it all broke out so he hadn't yet fell into a social group and Ethan didn't care what group he belonged to he was a loose cannon. Finally there's me a cheerleader of course, I was 5'2 long brown hair and soft brown eyes.

We had made base in one of the old science classrooms, the main classroom door was locked up with cabinets and tables which only moved when we needed to go out. There was another door in the stock room which led to the other classroom which of course was filled with z's, we kept that door locked and never went in the stock room, it wasn't worth the risk of them getting in. Once a week two of us would leave the base and go to classrooms along the hallway and try and scavenge food that had been left by past students and survivors. When this started up there were over thirty of us in this classroom trying to hold it together now there's just eight of us, some left thinking they could make it out the school, others died while going to get supplies and some got sick and turned z.

I think the hardest part is watching people who you grew up with turn into these creatures. One minute you were taking history with Ryan from down the road who came to your sixth birthday next thing Ryan is history. You never get used to watching them turn, watching the person you once loved become dead, then having to make that choice to put them down before they put you down.

Anyway moving on it was time for this week's supply run, to make it fair we asked if anyone wanted to go and if not everyone's name was in a cup and two were pulled out. Most of the time Ethan and Brett would go and on occasions Sam would as well, since being on lockdown I've only been on two supply runs. The reason for that is Brett and the others don't believe we can handle ourselves, they'd rather go out and get the job done then add to the body count. Once again Brett and Ethan volunteered, only with today they were going to have to leave the science block and venture to a different block. We had raided all the safe classrooms on this block, the rest were filled with z's too many for just two people to take on and with their being a limited amount of us we all agreed it was a risk we weren't willing to take.

"Do you guys remember the plan" Cameron stressed to Brett and Ethan

"Yeah man, go to the end of the hall turn left and keep going until we get to the stairs. We've then got the choice to either go up to the history block or down towards the main hall." Brett answered

"But we're not going towards the main hall, we're going up to history." Ethan cut in

"That's right, if we think about it the main hall is going to be crawling with z's but history might be like this block and quite. Not many people had history on a Wednesday so there might even be less" Cameron spoke again

"You forgot z's can walk, there might not have been many people in history when this broke out but that doesn't mean z's havent walked up there or even other survivors went up a floor trying to escape" I butted in

"Your right but there's nothing to worry your pretty little head about princess, you're not the one going up" Claire said as she pushed me aside to get to Cameron

"I might not be the one going up there but I don't want to lose anymore of us, this last month we've lost three people" I spat back

"Like you gave a damn about them, you only care about yourself just like all other cheerleaders",squaring up to me she said

"Why you such a bitch?" I squared up to her

"It's obvious Keira, even in the apocalypse she's still a freak" Hannah came to my side

"I'm surprised she's lasted this long, isn't like she's much use" Amy stepping to my other side spoke

"Coming from you two, what use are you? All you do is sit around moaning and when you're not doing that you're sleeping with each other" Cameron butted in

"Will everyone just chill out! It's the end of the fucking world and instead of working together we're arguing like nothing's happened. Get a grip" Sam shouted, causing us all to fall into silence with just the sound of z's next door.

"Sorry Sam" I muttered

"Right now that we've had our daily fight it's time to head out" Ethan said patting Brett on the back going towards the door.

Nodding Brett followed, smiling of his shoulder at us once again, "see you guys in a bit"

As they left the classroom and we sealed up the door with a desk and waited to hear something.

~ Some time later~

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Brett shouted as he now ran from the undead Ethan.

See as much as they said they were going up to history they lied, instead they went down to the main hall. In their minds there would be more supplies to bring back so then they wouldn't have to go out again so soon and there couldn't be that many z's down there right? It was midweek last lesson before the end of the day and the majority of students had given up by dinner and went home the only reason Brett was still in was because he was waiting for Hannah to finish cheerleading practice. So with that logic they ventured down to the main hall, it soon became apparent that there were a lot more people in then they thought on a Wednesday. They were running towards the bathroom that was a few classrooms away until Ethan tripped and was grabbed by a Z that had been catching up with them, instead of Brett turning to help him he left him for dead as fear took over as more z's gathered round Ethans body. His screams echoed throughout the hall until it was just the sound of z's, turning back the now undead Ethan joined the chase.

Running through the hallway dodging a few wondering z's he collided with someone making him trip and fall to the ground.

"Get up, it's not over yet,'' A man's voice shouted as hands grabbed him and pulled him to his feet.

"Is there anywhere safe we can go" A women shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, follow me" Brett stammered as more z's approached.

With that he started running again, now with a mystery woman and her group following him. Dodging a few z's and killing others Brett ran back toward the science block with the group, luckily he knew a different way to get back there seeing as the way he and Ethan came was now full of z's and Zombie Ethan leading the charge for brains. The classroom was in site, they had managed to lose most of the z's and the remaining ones were killed off by the group, hammering on the door Brett shouted to be let in. The door opened and everyone piled in before the door was sealed once again.

Turning to Brett we saw the group that had come in with him, they had weapons and looked to be doing a lot better than us.

"Umm who are you guys" Cameron demanded

"I'm Roberta Warren but you can call me Warren, that's Doc, Addy, Mac, Murphey and 10k" Warren listed everyone in the order they had piled in.


	2. School trip

**Chapter 2**

"What do you want" Cameron shouted at Warren, I got that he was scared we hadn't seen anyone else since this had broke out. Every now and again we'd here gunfire but it never lasted long so we assumed z's got them. Now we had a group in front of us heavily armed and here Cameron is shouting at them while he holds a chair leg and I thought he was the smart one.

"Whoa calm down we're not here to hurt you" Warren said putting her hand up trying to calm Cameron.

"Then leave, we don't want you here" Stepping to Warren with his weapon he swung missing by inches. The rest of her group all geared up pointed their weapons at Cameron and the rest of us.

"At least there's one thing you can count on, and that's tennagers to have an attitude even when it's the end world" Murphy muttered to Doc which he responded with a nod and went back to pointing their weapons at us.

"Calm down Cameron, they just saved my life for fuck sake" Brett snapped stepping in front of Cameron pushing him back from the group.

"Where's Ethan" Sam asked stepping to Brett.

Brett just shook his head, "he didn't make it, too many z's". Sadness plagued our groups face, we had lost too many people to this stupid virus and we was just going to keep loosing more if we didn't get out of here.

"Sorry about Cameron we haven't seen people since all this started, you just don't know who you can trust anymore" Brett turned to Warren

"It's okay you've got to be like that now" she nodded understanding where Brett was coming from.

"So you kids got names or shall we call you the breakfast club?" Murphy asked sarcastically, which got a laugh from Doc and the others

"What's breakfast club?" Both Hannah and Amy whispered to one another, it was the first time they had spoken.

"Oh the youth of today not knowing the classics" Doc muttered to Murphy who nodded in agreement.

"I'm Brett" extending his hand for Warren to shake, "the two cheerleaders over there are Amy and Hannah my girlfriend, you know Cameron, Claire, Sam and finally the other cheerleader it Keira"

All eyes turned to me as Brett said my name, it was the first time I had gotten a good look at the group that stood before us. Doc was an old guy with a long white beard, he looked like he was a stoner or hippie pre z, Addy and Mac were clearly a couple you could tell by the way they stood near each other ready to protect from danger; Addy had red locks and had an amazing bat with spikes. Warren clearly the leader of the group had dark skin and raven black hair, she looked fearless and I certainly wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her. Then there was Murphy and there was not much to say about him other than his freaking blue! Next to Murphy was 10k he looked around our age, he carried a sniper and wore a camo jumper with padding sewn onto the shoulders. I wonder what kind of guy he would of been pre z, where did he fit in? He was cute but no drop dead gorgeous, he wasn't big so definitely not football maybe a nerd, goth or maybe he didn't care about them groups, I guess I'll just have to find out.

"So how long you kids been in this school for" Warren asked, everyone had started to sit down on the floor or leaning against units, Cameron and Sam stood watch near the door. There were too many z's all riled up to even attempt to leave the classroom again anytime soon, we were losing daylight fast so we'd have to wait till the morning before we could try another supply run.

"Since it all started" I answered Warren as I went to take a seat next to Doc who was sat next to 10k. May as well get to know our new roommates while they're here I guess and Doc looked the most approachable of the group.

"A year you've been in this classroom, that must suck" Doc replied.

"It's not too bad, we're alive so there's that" Sam answered from the door.

"So are you guys all friends then?" Warren asked as she looked at us all which earned a snigger from Claire.

"Friends? Are you joking my only friends here are Cameron and Sam the other riffraff are just holding us all back" Claire spat, throwing evils towards me and the others.

"I don't get what your problem is bitch!" Amy hissed to her.

"My problem is the world doesn't need an idiot footballer, and three brain dead sluts, hell a z probably have more brains then the four of them combined"

"Maybe the world doesn't need another spotty little virgin, at least when it comes to reproducing the world will have pretty people" Amy argued back

"I forgot you girls are good at laying on your backs" Claire's comment got a snicker from Murphy

"Ummm actually Keira's a virgin it's why Kyle cheated on her so many times with… ow why did you hit me Hannah", suddenly eyes were on me this made me feel uncomfortable.

"No way is she a virgin, Cameron back me up" Claire looked to Cameron

"Yeah there's no way you are, you look like that and dated the captain of the football team".

I sighed "Well I hate to disappoint but I am I've never even kissed a guy, I always made Kyle kiss me on the cheek"

"Don't worry lass, 10k's a virgin as well so you're not alone" Doc patted my leg, I looked over to 10k and his cheeks were flushed red as he looked at me in shock.

"Maybe we could breed them?" Murphy laughed "Think about it 10k's skills and her looks, their kids would be unstoppable to zombies and humans". This caused both me and 10k to blush and look at Murphy in pure horror.

"Murphy leave the kids alone" Warren scolded him whilst holding a smirk to show she was messing.

"So what are you doing here" Sam asked the group from the door.

"Well we were looking for supplies when we saw this place and thought we could try and get some food and other bits" Addy answered "Don't suppose you know if you have a working radio here still?" she added.

Looking around the room everyone shrugged Addy sighed with the response she received.

"The principles waiting area should have stuff to make a working radio" I spoke up causing everyone to look at me. "They have the PA system, cctv, batteries and other bits that can be used to make a working radio"

"Brilliant at first day light we'll have to get out of here and make our way for the waiting area, would any of you be willing to show us the way" Warren asked looking at us.

"I can show you" I volunteered after a few moments

"You can't go, let one of them go instead" Brett erupted followed by Hannah and Amy agreeing with his statement.

"Hey" Claire went to start before I cut her off.

"Look we can't spend the rest of our lives in this classroom, the longer we stay the more z's come through the doors making it harder for us to get out. Eventually we're going to run out of supplies and then what we die in this room and become the things we're trying to survive from? I think we should all go with them and get out of here at least then we can get weapons and have a chance" It was long winded but it was our first chance of getting out of here and I didnt want anyone stopping it, the more of us that went the better chance we'd have.

The room was quiet until Claire spoke first "You know she's right,'' I thought I'd never hear them words leave her mouth, had I died and become a z? With the rest of my group agreed.

We sat there coming up with a plan until the last rays of the sun disappeared and night had taken over the sky. First light we would leave the classroom, Warrens group had some spare weapons which they handed out to us Cameron and Claire decided they would use the chair legs that had been snapped off to use as weapons. The plan was to go out of the science block and take the staircase that overlooked the mess hall/ sports hall, right outside the sports hall was the medic station, a few of us would go and grab what we could and meet back up at the stairs. From there we go round the mess hall towards the room we had marked red on the map that we had drawn of the school for Warren and the others. We all agreed that going round the mess hall would be a good idea more z's where probably in there compared to the hallway, getting caught was the last thing we needed, once we were at the office Addy would do her thing and we'd go out the main doors toward the parking lot at the front of the school and get to the truck Warren and the others were using.

Now we had the plan everyone settled down ready for the busy day ahead 10k volunteered to take first watch of the door. I layed there for what felt like hours trying to sleep but I couldn't I was too nervous about tomorrow, I had been thinking about getting out of this place since it all started. I wanted to know if my family were still alive, I just wanted to go to my home be surrounded by normality instead of this stupid school, z's and fake people. I sat up looking around the room, everyone else was fast off except 10k, well I wasn't going to sleep anytime soon so I may as well go and talk to him, you never know, maybe he's got something interesting to say.

"Hey there"I whispered as I sat down in front of him.

Looking around he looked shocked eyes wide "umm hi"

"You're 10k right" I asked he nodded back, I could tell this was going to be harder than I thought he wasn't much of a talker.

"So is there a reason behind your name is a number"

"It's how many z's i'm planning to kill"

"Oh that's a lot, think you'll get to it?"

"Yep" was all he said, I sighed and looked door at my outstretched legs, maybe I should just try and go to sleep. It was obvious he didn't want to talk to me.

**10k pov **

Damn I must seem like such a dick right now, truth is if you haven't already guessed I'm not the best with girls or people in general in fact. Yet her this girl is a bloody cheerleader of all people trying to make conversation and I'm being blunt, maybe I should ask her some questions that might make me seem like less of a dick.

"Kita right?" I asked, she shifted her vision from her legs just enough so I could see a small smile creep onto her face and nodded.

"How old are you?", Start with small talk 10k you can do this I had to tell myself so I didn't freak out.

"17 and you?" she replied back, we're doing great she hasn't got up and walked away yet.

"Same, so you're a cheerleader then?"before I could stop myself the question had already left my lips. Why am I so stupid yes she's a fucking cheerleader hence why she's wearing the blue uniform. Part of me wanted to die inside or let a z eat my face so I could die of embarrassment.

She giggled and looked "The uniform give it away huh?"

Okay I had to play this cool I smiled back at her and responded "Only a little bit". I didn't think it was possible but somehow she giggled again and the smile grew bigger on her face. I had actually managed to talk to a girl for more than ten seconds without blowing it, for me this was a personal best.

"Yeah I've been, well was cheer captain for just over a year. I had moved here two years ago with my family and somehow fell into the cheer and football crowd" She shrugged her shoulders at the last bit of the sentence. The way she said it didn't sound like it was a good thing, maybe being popular was hard work.

"Popularity aye"

She hummed at me, that's it I blew the conversation well I thought I had until she started to speak again.

"You know majority of the popular lot are just fake" she looked at me before continuing, "most of them are rich kids so yeah they have money but their parents are never there for them, or they're split between a custody battle. Majority have got some little secret the would knock them down a few pegs off the social ladder if anyone found out, yet no one ever does. They're all very good at acting they've had to be and to make themselves feel better about how bad their lives are they bully others" Sighing as she said the last bit, it sounded like she needed a rant.

"So what's your deal", now I'm not sure if I should of asked that but it seemed like the conversation was flowing that way.

"I guess I'm as fake as the rest of them" she laughed as she said it, cocking an eyebrow at her I waited for her to continue.

"I don't fit in with any of them, I moved from my other school when my dad got moved bases I was nobody at that school and to be honest I liked it. There was no pressure to be something your not"

I had to interrupt, I couldn't believe she just said she was a nobody especially with how hot she on did I just say she was hot, "Hang on you was a nobody?"

She cocked her head to the side "yep" putting an emphasis on the p at the end.

"You're going to probably look at me and think I'm weird but no one else knows and if I die tomorrow I'd rather someone here knows the truth about me. So here's my life story I guess, I'm not a girly girl at all, even before the apocalypse I never really wore makeup or cared how I would dress that was all my older sister, so don't let the uniform fool you 10k. I was more of a tomboy and a daddy's girl which is hard when your dad's is in the special forces; especially when he comes and goes all the time but when he comes back, me and him would spend so much time together. We used to go hunting together as our special thing and even though I was rubbish at it he never broke from that tradition. Every year a few days before thanksgiving we'd go out to see who could get the biggest prey, he always won and every year I'd tell him it would be my year. I never really went to parties before I moved and if I did I wouldn't drink, I never saw the point in it all but being with the football captain you kinda had to go to these social events, so I'd mingle talk to people but everytime wishing I'd stayed at home. You can't beat a night in with some classic horrors or superhero movies, a big tub of popcorn and sweets to sit and chill out to. I guess I never really cared about social acceptance I was happy being a nobody but when you move highschools you either start off as a nobody or something else and for me I was a cheerleader who wanted to be a nobody again. Problem is the only way for that to happen is to be pushed down the social ranks and you never want to be pushed down, if you thought popular kids were mean to you to start with they're worse to what used to be their own kind"

Finally she had stopped talking and I had time to process everything, she liked hunting, she was good looking, didn't want to be popular and liked to just chill. Where the hell was this girl before the apocalypse. Before I could answer I saw her yawn "you should get some sleep we've got a busy day ahead of us."

Smiling she stood up and walked back to where she sat before, looking over her shoulder she mouthed "night". I gave her an awkward smile as I turned my head back towards the door looking through the crack at the z's that passed through the hallway.


	3. Distraction

**Hey everyone I know not many people have read this story but I thought I may as well update on here as well as wattpad as it's only fair to the few people that are reading on here. So I will be trying to update this story at the same time as the wattpad one. **

**Chapter 3 **

The rays of light flickered through the classroom blinds, we were all armed and ready to leave this classroom that most of us had called home for over a year now.

"On the count of three we open the door, try not to shoot the z's pike them instead so it doesn't cause too much attention" Warren said, we all nodded in acknowledgement. "1….2….3" and the door swung open.

Two z's came running through the door but were piked by 10k and Doc, one by one we left the room and began down the hallway. Warren led the group followed by Addy and Mack, Claire, Sam and Cameron followed behind them, Doc, 10k, Murphy and were in front of us with Brett at the rear. As we approached the end of the corridor that led onto another set of classrooms Warren stopped us in our tracks and signaled for us to go back.

"There's too many z's we need to find another way, can't we go left instead"

"It's a dead end if we go that way, the stairs are past that hoard" Cameron whispered.

"Can we go the way we came to get to the classroom" Addy asked Brett.

"That way is swimming with z's, plus it would take us longer to get to the office" he responded.

"We need a distraction" Mack spoke

The hoard of zombies started to move toward us, moving back we went into one of the other science classrooms taking out the few z's that were in it.

"So what's the plan now chief" Doc asked

"I'm not too sure, we can't fight all of them so distracting them would be the best thing" Warren spoke.

The rest of the group started mumbling amongst themselves trying to figure out what they could do. That's when I saw the blue fog horn laid on the floor near one of the dead z's, we used to use the fog horns at all the football games to show the team support. Picking it up I didn't give the others a chance to argue, running towards the door I shouted to them "be ready to run". I gave 10k a cheeky smile as I threw the door open and slammed it shut behind me.

"Oi zombies come and get me" I shouted and then blew the fog horn. Within seconds they had turned and started coming towards me, I waited until they were a little closer before I took off running throughout the hall.

**10k pov**

I couldn't believe that she just did that, either she's brave or crazy and I'm leaning more towards crazy. As I watched Warren and Doc came over to the door to watch Keira take off running with the z's following her.

"Right people we need to move out she's given us a distraction" Warren said swinging the door back open heading toward the stairs.

Moving out I could no longer hear the fog horn, part of my hurt inside knowing that she's zombie chow now and someone would have to mercy her. As we approached the stairs a z popped out of nowhere and got that Sam guy, within seconds he had turned and Warren and Cameron had put him and the other z down. The closer we got to the bottom of the stairs we noticed a lot of z's waiting for us at the bottom, they must of heard us because in a few seconds they had started to climb the stairs. All of a sudden two big z's came out of nowhere and took me the rest of the way down the stairs, knocking my knife out my hand.

"Warren, Doc help" I shouted up to them

"Hang in there kid" Doc shouted back

Then out of nowhere one of the z's on top of me fell limp followed by the other, looking up I saw Keira stood above me hand reached out to help me up.

"You're alive" I smiled at her as she helped me to my feet.

"Of course I am silly" She smiled back at me.

"We need to move people" Warren shouted as she ran past the others on the stairs, stopping as got to me and Keira. "Don't ever do something like that again missy" she said turning to her and hugging her.

"I say we forget the medical supplies and go straight to the office, there's a lot more z's than we thought,'' everyone agreed with what she was saying we had already lost that Sam guy and these students didn't really know what they were doing and was probably going to end up killed if we stuck to the other plan. Well maybe Keira would survive she was proving to be a total badass.

Following Warren we made our way down the hallway killing z's that popped up, we finally reached the door that we had come in and found Brett. All of a sudden Claire stopped in front of us, her voice quite as she whispered "Ethan". There in front of us stood what I'm guessing was one of the groups friends, Brett walked towards the z and mercied him whispering something to it as he did it. Another hoard of z's came from the rear of us.

"Puppies and Kittens" I shouted to the group

As they z's approached the two cheerleaders let out a squeal as they ran to get behind me "don't let them get us", looking towards Brett he didn't look impressed that his girl was standing behind me to protect her. Running forward toward the z's he took a swing at them, taking a few down before they started to over power him and he went down, this is why you don't try and show off in the apocalypse. Screaming his girlfriend ran over to him only to be bitten by him and turning into a z, it's true these cheerleaders are pretty stupid. Before I could mercy them two bullets passed through their skulls, followed by another three shots taking down the z's that had taken Brett down. Looking up I saw Keira walking toward me holding the gun Warren had given her for protection.

"Nice shooting" I said, I didn't get a reply but what did I expect she just put down two of her friends.

We finally reached the office and Addy did her thing, updating citizen z we grabbed what we could from the office. Turns out there was quite a bit of food and pop in the draws which we bagged up before leaving the office and going to to main doors.

Once outside it we made our way over to the truck loading up Warren went over to Keira and the others.

**Keira's pov**

"So what's the plan" Warren asked us

"Me and Claire are going to go and try and find our family, you're welcome to join us," Cameron said to me and Amy.

"I think I'm going to join them guys" Amy answered

"I actually don't know, I think first I want to find some new clothes to wear" I laughed as I answered Warren.

"Well you're more than welcome to join us if you want" She offered; thinking about it, it didn't sound like a bad idea.

"Yeah sure I like that idea, do you mind if we stop by my house first I just need to know if my family made it. Plus my dad has a secret stash of weapons and supplies that are more than likely still there"

"I don't see why not, let's load up" Warren said walking back towards the black truck. Before I followed her I hugged the others goodbye, this was probably going to be the last time I saw them. Making my way towards the truck Doc opened the passenger side door so I could direct them to where I lived.

The drive was quick going to mine, with the apocalypse you didn't have to wait at traffic lights and there weren't as many cars on the road the only downside was the zombies. As we got out of the truck I heard Murphy say whoa I guess he approved of my house.

Walking up to the door I grabbed the key from under the pot, Warren stood on the other side as I unlocked the door ready pike anything that came out. I opened the door yet nothing came running, I didn't even realise I had been holding my breath until I let out a big breath. Walking over to the lightswitch I flicked it on and to my surprise we still had power.

"Looks like we have power people" I said smiling at the group

"How is that possible?" Mack asked

"Solar panels on the roof, we were trying to save the plant but look at what good they did" I smirked at I finished that sentence.

"If we have power then that means the waters working so you guys can have showers", I'd never seen people so happy but to be honest I knew how they felt I hadn't been able to wash in over a year so I was dreading to think how bad I smelled.

"So who wants a tour of the house" I asked clapping my hands

"Come on kid show us around this place" Doc said patting me on the back.

*If you pop over to wattpad you can see images off how I believe Keira's house would look*

"So what do you think?" I asked turning to the others as we made our way back to the living room.

"It's beautiful, I'm speechless at how beautiful this place is and that no ones tried to break in" Warren said

"People that knew us knows that the security is pretty good here and wouldn't try to get in"

"Well everyone go make yourselves comfortable we'll rest up here and hit the road again in the morning" Warren announced. At least I got to spend one last night in my home before we left.

"Addy, Mack you guys can take my sisters room if you like? There should be plenty of clothes that should fit you Addy" I said to her, grabbing Macks hand she ran up the stairs.

"Murphy and Doc you two can share a room, so you either take spare room or her parents"

"Dibs on the main room, it has an en-suite" Murphy answered as he ran up the stairs.

"I'm gonna have a look round the kitchen while he does his thing" Doc answered.

"There should be some clothes of my dad's if you guys wanna try them on" I shouted as Murphy made his way up the stairs.

"10k you can share a room with Keira or me", looking over to 10k I could see his eyes go big in shock which made me smile.

"Come on 10k you can share with me" I grabbed his arm and led him upstairs to my room, smiling at Warren as she laughed at the shocked expression on his face.

"Have fun kids" Doc shouted to us, 10k looked back more scared than ever.

"So do you wanna shower first or not" I asked 10k who had sat on my bed. "Ladies first" he replied, I nodded and headed towards my bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, I turned the shower on and grabbed a towel from the cupboard then walked over to the draw where I kept all my shower bits. I was overwhelmed with choice, I forgot there were so many shower gel options, I decided to go with coconut simple but so good. I always loved the smell off coconut it reminded me of summer and when I'd go on holiday with my family. Grabbing shampoo, conditioner and a razor I jumped into the shower and stayed there for about 30 minutes. Stepping out of the shower I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my body. I picked up the hairbrush that I had left on the side, brushing my hair I looked around for clothes. Damn it I hadn't brought any I was going to have to go out there and grab some, only problem is 10k is in my room. Bracing myself I opened my door to see 10k sat on my bed reading a book, looking up from the book his face went bright red and I could feel mine doing the same.

**10k pov**

While Keira was in the shower I decided to look around her room. Scattered on the wall were pictures of her family and friends, all different moments from her life captured and now displayed on her wall. A bookcase full of a variety of books ranging from history to poetry to different languages. Grabbing one of the books I took my shoes off and sat on the bed beginning to reading. It must've been fifteen minutes maybe longer and I heard the shower turn off and the door open, standing behind the door was Keira in a grey towel. I felt the heat rise to cheeks as I looked at her before quickly looking back at the book.

"Sorry I forgot my clothes out here, you can get in the shower if you want? I left a towel and was stiff out for you" she said walking towards me. Before she could come any closer I put the book down and stood up "thanks" as I said as I rushed over to the bathroom.

Turning the water on I stepped into the shower and allows the water droplets to engulf my skin, I couldn't remember the last time I'd had a shower with hot water. All I could think about was Keira the way she looked as she came out of the bathroom, her skin still wet from the shower, her hair had started to curl and cling to her face that was slowly turning red as she looked at me. A knock at the bathroom door then a voice spoke.

"Sorry to bother you but I've left some clean clothes outside the door if you wanted them, I'm going down to grab some food" it was Keira.

"Thank you I shouted back". A few moments later I jumped out the shower and dried off, opening the door and taking the clothes she had left for me.

Once dressed I went downstairs to join the others for food, it had already gotten dark outside. Everyone was sitting in the living room, the TV was on and movie credits were playing.

"10k just in time we were about to watch a film" Doc spoke.

I liked around the room to see there was a spot next to Keira who now wore a pair of red sports shorts and an oversized black t-shirt, her hair was in a messy bun. Looking up from her spot on the sofa she patted her hand down and the spot next to her. Sitting down she handed me some popcorn that they had raided from the kitchen and a blanket that she was half covered up in. As the film began the title of the film showed on the screen rocky, I guess I'd finally understand what Doc was on about from earlier.

After the film we all went up to bed, it was one of the best nights we'd all had in awhile. Keira's kitchen was pretty stocked up on food so we ate and drank like kings, laughed as we told stories of our past lives and even Murphy was tolerable. Keira climbed into bed and snuggled under the quilt.

"You not getting in" she looked at me and said in a sleepy voice. I gulped and walked over to the bed and climbed in. It didn't take long before I had drifted off I didn't have time to think about how awkward I felt I was too tired.

It was one of the best night sleep I had had in awhile, the sun danced across my face. As I went to move I realised someone was on me, looking down Keira laid on my chest, her legs tangled with mine and my arms wrapped around pulling her as close as possible. Looking up she let out a yawn and smiled at me, "morning" was all she said but it was enough to make my cheeks turn crimson red again.

"Come on lovebirds we need to move out" Murphy said as he and Doc stood in the doorway looking at me and Keira.

Jumping out of bed Keira grabbed some clothes and headed towards the bathroom. I picked my top up from the floor and put my boots back on. I waited for Keira to come out of the bathroom so we could walk down together. A few moments she came out in a new outfit and we made our way down towards the truck.


	4. Welcome to the FU-BAR

**Chapter 4**

We had been on the road now for a few days, during that time I'd gotten closer to some members more than others. Addy had become my new best friend she was a total badass which I loved, even though her and Mack dated I didn't really speak to him much but then again he only really spoke to Addy. Warren was like the mum of the group as much as she spoke to all of us I didn't know that much about her, the same with Murphy who was a bit of a dick but I managed to get along with him having banter here and there. Doc was always good to me, asking if I was okay and if I needed anything, he always came out with something that made me laugh. As for 10k we hadn't really spoken much, I could tell he was nervous and wasn't the best when it came to people, we only spoke when I'd ask questions or Doc was talking to him.

I was sitting in the back of the truck with 10k, I don't know how long we had been driving but we just passed a sign saying that we were now in Kansas. The muffled sound of Citizen Z could be heard on the radio as he announced that someone special had been lost and that they were worth mentioning. All of a sudden the truck started to slow down, pulling over Mack and Addy circled back to us on their bike.

"Radiator" Mack asked

"Yeah" was all Doc replied

Jumping out the back of the truck 10k climbed underneath to try and fix the problem, while I stood next to Warren. She seemed more distant ever since Citizen Z made that broadcast, clearly the person he mentioned, Warren knew and she wasn't taking it very well. While we waited by the truck Addy and Mack agreed to scout up ahead and look for help.

Shortly after they left 10k popped out from under the truck and said there was a leak which he'd tried to patch up the best he could but it was going to need water. Reluctantly we started to pour our water into the tank, hoping it would get us a few extra miles.

"I'll drive" 10k shouted as he made his way to the drivers side of the car.

"I'm navigating" I shouted skipping over to the other side of the car.

"Knock yourselves out kids" Doc replied

Starting up the car 10k began to put his foot down causing everyone to grab onto something, including me.

"Easy kid, who taught you how to drive" Doc shouted from the back of the car

"Umm no one" 10K answered

Now I was scared, I grabbed my seatbelt and bucked myself in as Doc said "Hands on at ten and two and easy on the gas".

We had been driving for about ten minutes before we came to a fork in the road, "go right" I said. As we continued down the road a sign appeared in the distance, it was the first sign we'd seen in ages.

Driving passed the sign Doc read "No z's", then we passed another that read gun show today, finally we passed another that said liquor.

"Kid's we're gonna have to let you navigate more often" Doc said as him and Murphy laughed in the background.

"congratulations you two, you're now the designated driver" Doc laughed

"What does that mean" 10k asked not looking from the road

"It means they're gonna get drunk and we get to play mum and dad while they do" I laughed to 10k who just looked even more confused now.

Pulling up to the gun show we were greeted by two men, Warren and Doc did the talking as 10k parked the truck up at the stop. Getting out the car Murphy muttered "guns and liquor what could possibly go wrong". Making our way over to the entrance it turned out that Doc knew the two guys that were running the show, they explained how they ended up here. They continued to show us all their weapons and asked about Addy. As soon as they said where the bar was Warren was practically running to it with Murphy following her, leaving Doc, 10k and me with the two guys. Doc went on to explain that we needed a new vehicle as ours was on its way out, that's when the two idiots announced that there was a competition and the winner would receive a pretty amazing gun which could be traded. Looking over to 10k I saw his eyes light up as soon as he saw the gun, before any of us could speak he was asking where to sign up.

I decided to let 10k and Doc go sign up while I walked round the site. There were a handful of cars all parked up most of them look beat up but at least they were getting people to where they needed to be. Not far from where the cars were parked there was a long stretch of grass that overlooked the fields that I decided to sit down on.

_Flashback _

It was the day of the apocalypse, just another Wednesday morning nothing seemed unusual just average. I woke up at 6:30am turning over I grabbed my phone to check Facebook and all my other social media apps, I had been invited to some stupid party on Friday, some drama had occurred with Hannah and Brett like always, more spam messages and finally on off Kyle reading we need to talk.

I'd been with Kyle for about 4 months now and to be honest I don't think he was the right one for me, I just hadn't had the balls to speak to him and call things off. So as much as I was worried about what he wanted to talk about part of me was relieved maybe he felt the same and we could part ways.

I continued with my morning by jumping out of bed and putting on some shorts and crop top, I skipped down stairs to be greeted by my dad that was waiting for me with a water bottle in his hand, grabbing my shoes I slipped them on and off we went. Every morning I tried to go for a jog, it was another thing me and my dad did together moments like this I held on to as they got less and less with my dad always working.

We had gotten back from our jog, waiting in the kitchen was mum and Kim they had made my dad's favourite pancakes seeing as this was our last morning with him before he had to leave again for however long he was needed for. We talked and laughed while eating before getting ready and heading to thing hell hole I called school.

The day was going pretty slow first period I had maths I sat next to some new guy called Sam but I didn't pay much attention to maths it was never my strong subject. I was more interested in science, history, art and languages those kinds of lessons seemed practical well all apart from art that was just a guilty pleasure of mine. I had no idea what I wanted to do once I left, all I knew is I wanted to be somebody I wanted to make a difference and help people, inspire them but in what I had no idea.

It had gotten to lunch time and I still hadn't seen Kyle, I hadn't seen a lot of people today it seemed more people were off then normal. There were news reports the last couple of days talking about people getting sick some kind of virus, which wasn't unusual things like this happen all the time so I wasn't that worried.

Yet I should of been, as I walked towards the canteen screams could be heard through the doors. Running through that was I was it, people biting eat other not just biting but eating each other.

"Zombies" I whispered if you could even call it that.

I took off running down the hall, that's when I saw Kyle. Blood dripping out of his mouth a chunk taken from his neck. He snarled and I started running again this time up the stairs towards science, I was faster than him making it to the science classroom I thimbles with the door. It flung open and there stood a group of students that had gotten the same idea as me.

That was the last time I saw my family, I don't even know if they're alive or dead. As much as I didn't want to be with Kyle I didn't want him dead, I never did find out what he wanted to talk about.

Flashback over

I hadn't noticed the tears that were now streaming down my face, wiping them away I stood up and went to go find the others.

As I approached the others I noticed the shooting match had already begun, heck it was nearly over by the time I got there. 10k, some girl and another guy was all that was left, as I looked over to 10k I noticed that the girl was talking to him and he was smirking, a small twinge in my chest when I saw him smile at her, was I jealous? Why he's not mine, yet here I was getting pissed off I hate being a teenage girl sometimes. Doc had gone off to find Murphy and Warren, apparently while I was daydreaming some zombies had been spotted inside the perimeter, walking off I went to go find Warren I didn't need watch 10k flirting with some random girl.

Walking towards the bar the sounds of screams started to get louder which was never a good sign, I ran into the bar to see Warren talking to the now dead bar keeper.

"Warren are you okay" I asked slowly approaching her.

"Just fine kid" she didn't even look at me as she spoke.

"We need to be going Warren, z's are moving in"

Out of nowhere Warren put her gloves on and started punching the z, taking the knife out of the z's hand she bent its arm back and took it to the ground. Before putting an end to it's life, she was talking about hope, beating the zombie with her fist until it was all out her system finally putting a knife through its head. Getting off the z she walked towards me and grabbed me, wrapping her arounds me as she hugged tighter and I hugged her back.

"We best be going" she said pulled away from the hug with a single tear running down her face.

We slipped out the bar door and started walking towards the car z's filled the area. Shooting my pistol I managed to take a z out and another two before I was out of ammo. Pulling my knives out I took another z out before running into Doc.

"Hey kid I thought I'd lost you" giving me a small hug, "Not yet you haven't", we turned towards Warren.

Warren was a total badass killing multiple z's like it was nothing, it was almost like she was in a movie as she turned to Doc and me and said "who's next".

Running back to the truck we were waiting for 10k, Murphy was getting impatient wanting to leave him, until Doc shouted that he could see him. Looking out the passenger side window I saw 10k running towards the truck, out of nowhere a z grabbed him.

"Get him!" he shouted

"I can't get a clear shot" Warren shouted

"Me either"

"Hold him still" Doc shouted as 10k started to panic, out of nowhere a bullet took the z down turning to see who had saved him I noticed it was the girl who had been flirting with earlier. Yet again jealousy twinge inside me, when really I should of been happy that she just saved his life. He stood there staring at the girl until Doc grabbed him and threw him in the front with him and Warren, this pissed me off even more so I decided to turn the Murphy and just not think about 10k and this new girl who he'd probably never see again.

"Do you know where we're going" Doc asked Warren

"I'm just following the sun, it's what Charlie would of done"


	5. Zunami

**Chapter 5**

We must of been traveling for a week maybe longer, the car gave up three days ago so we were left walking to the next town with no food or water and it was starting to take it toll on us all apart from Murphy of course. As we walked into the deserted town 10k laid in the middle of the road trying to get whatever moisture he could from his clothing, Doc was attempting to pee but was proving more difficult with the lack of liquid in his body, I propped myself up against the pavement the hot sun beating down on my head, sweat was dripping from my forehead as I looked around the empty street. Warren was pulling apart a car hoping for some water to be left in there.

Murphy was more chirpie walking around us all, "water isn't going to find itself" he announced.

"Why are you so freaking chipper" Warren asked.

"I've been wondering that myself, maybe it's cuz I conserve my precious bodily fluids"

Suddenly a rumble could be heard, looking to Doc I noticed he was now looking round trying to pinpoint the source of the rumble.

"What is that, is it an earthquake" 10k asked slowly sitting from his spot in the road.

The rumbling continued and I turned my attention to were the rumble was coming from following Doc's stare, shit I whispered to myself.

"More like zombie quake" Doc said standing up, I joined him as we all turned towards the zombie heard that was now approaching.

"Goddam guys just won't quit" Warren muttered

"I suggest we run for it" Murphy said as he started to jog away from the zombie stamped, while the rest of us stayed put.

"Come on people, pick it up" Jogging on the spot Murphy said

"I….. we…. Can't dehydrated" Warren spoke for us all, looking over to 10k fear flooded my face as my body refused to run.

"Come on keep moving" Murphy said grabbing Warren

I stumbled over to 10k helping him to his feet as grabbing his gun and bag, following Warren who was being dragged by Murphy. Running into a building we all piled in as the Zombies followed intensely behind us. "Stop let us in" another man ran in behind us his friend wasn't so lucky as the z's grabbed him ripping his flesh from his body. As the heard of zombies piled through the street outside we all bunkered down in a room.

"So that's it you're all gonna lay down and die" Murphy announced turn to each off us.

Walking over to Doc he kicked his leg and shouted his name trying to get some kind of response.

"Knock it off" Warren said from the desk that she was laying on, me and 10k were on the floor my head was against his chest as I listened to his heartbeat.

"What about you lovebirds are you going to just die here" He crouched down in front of 10k and me, causing me to look him in the eye.

"If it means you stop yelling yeah" I didn't have the energy to deal with Murphy I just wanted water, food and a good nap.

"Three days without water man, the human body hits the wall" Doc said from his spot on the floor.

"There must be hundreds of them" I said looking towards the door.

"Try thousands" the new guy spoke.

"Where do you think they're going" I asked

"Migrating" was all the new guy said.

"Why?" I asked again, I've heard of birds migrating but never z's

"Zombies don't like the cold" 10k spoke turning his head to me.

"The kids got it"

While the new guy was talking I turned my head to 10k he had his eyes shut it almost looked like he was asleep until he spoke.

"What's on your mind" he whispered to me

"Do you think this is the end?" I asked eyes now closed as I leaned on his chest.

"I'm not sure" was all he said.

"Out of everything that could kill us I didn't think lack of water would be the reason" I laughed and I nuzzled more into his chest.

The sound of a bottle opening caught my attention and caused both me and 10k to open our eyes and look over to the new guy who had a metal flask in his hand.

"Hey man, you gonna share that with the class" Doc asked eyeing up the metal flask.

"It ain't water" was all he said and at that moment none of us cared what it was.

"Pass around whatever it is" Warren said.

"Go easy on it" the guy said before passing it to Doc who took a big swig before telling the guy what was in the bottle. As Doc took another swig the window of the door smashed leaving a z's head poking through.

"We need to get out of here" new guy said.

"His right" Murphy agreed

"Right we need to move" Warren announced standing up from her desk.

Letting out a sigh I looked over to 10k before throwing myself to my feet and helping him up, we used each other for support as we followed Warren throughout the property to a new guy started to argue with Warren about our new chosen location but we had little choice of where to go as z's started to fill the room we were in and the fire exit had z's all outside so the morgue was our only option. Murphy stood against the door that we had just come through as the z's pushed against the door.

"Now what" Murphy asked the group who once again where laying down or leaning against different items. 10k put his back against the morgue doors sliding down taking a seat, Warren joined him sitting a little bit apart while Doc layed on the metal bed that they would get the body ready on, I leaned against a bookcase that was near the fire exit while the new guy was on the other side of 10k sitting on a chair.

"We wait" Warren said.

Out of nowhere we all heard a noise, "did you hear that" 10k asked making sure it wasn't in his head.

"I hope it's rats" I said the last thing I wanted was a z jumping out.

Doc and 10k went over the the fridge doors that the bodies were kept in, Doc was going to open the door while 10k piked whatever came out, which I was still hoping to be rats hopefully not zombie rats because I'd rather walk out to the z's in the hall then deal with zombie rats.

"Don't open that door, just leave it alone" the new guy said getting all rattled.

"Calm down" I hissed at him, some guy freaking out was the last thing we needed right now.

They opened the door but nothing happened, looking up 10k pointed to the door above, "I think it's coming from this one". Doc opened the door and a z came flying out, 10k lost his balance as the z grabbed hold of Doc before Warren walked over and shot it.

"You okay" she asked.

"Yeah" Doc said as he put the z back in the draw. "Feel free to help out next time Murphy" he said once the z's body was back in the draw and he had closed the door.

The door that kept us safe was starting to give in, "they're coming in" shouted the new guy.

"Settle down" Warren said putting an arm on his shoulder.

Looking back over to 10k I noticed he had gone over to the draws and pulled one out, "We could hide in here" he said looking back at the rest of us.

"I don't know" I was never good with small spaces.

"We don't have much choice, Doc you come and get in this one, 10k and Keira you're gonna have to share, new guy you're in this one" looking at the other draws they were all taken Warren was going to have to trust Murphy.

10k helped me as I climbed into the draw legs first, he did the same so we were facing each other and would be able to put up some kind of fight if anything got us. The space was cramped and I could feel 10ks breath on my face, that was the first time I had noticed how close we were to one another and how little room we actually had. I couldn't help myself my breathing got heavy and I was starting to panic, I wanted out of this draw even if it meant dealing with them z's.

"Keira" I felt 10k put his hand on my face causing me to turn my attention to him, "I promise you that you're okay, I know it's a bit tight but we need to breath through this" he said demonstrating how.

After a few breaths I could feel myself calming down, maybe it was the fact that 10k was helping me and I wasn't alone in a draw. I could feel his breath on my nose meaning we were very close to one another and I think he realised that too as his hand on my face began to get clammy.

"Umm sorry it's really warm in here" he said cleary embarrassed

"It's okay, it's going to be we're practically on top of each other," I replied before adding "10k have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Ugh, not a proper one when I was like eight I had a girlfriend but that doesn't really count"

"So you've never kissed a girl" I was curious now

"No I haven't, why?" I could tell this conversation was making him more uncomfortable as he began to shift around a little. Which only made matters worse, he was now pushed up against me more his hand had fallen to the lower bit of my back above my bum.

Pushing my hips out a little I felt what was making him get all hot and flustered, I'd managed to turn 10k on in this draw. I put my hand against his chest and looked up at him our lips inches apart from one another.

**10k's pov**

She pushed herself against me and there was no denying she hadn't felt what was going on in my pants. I couldn't help myself, it might be the apocalypse but I was still a teenage boy who was locked in a draw with a really hot girl who was asking me personal questions. She placed her hand on my chest and came in a little close her lips inches from mine now, it was now or never. I used my other hand and put it behind her head while my hand on her back pushed her as close as she could get,I leaned in my lips touched hers. Slowly I started kissing her as her body pressed against mine even more, the kiss getting faster as our tongues battled in one anothers mouth. It might of been a small space but it didn't matter rolling onto my back she now on top of me, my fingers matted in her hair as the kiss grew more and more, I pushed my hips up so she could feel what she was doing to me. Then the door to our draw flew open allowing light to come in Keira's lips were all puffy from the make out session and I'm guessing mine were too, both our cheeks had turned crimson red as I looked up to Doc, Warren and Murphy.

"Want us to leave you in there love birds" Doc joked

"Told you it would happen, now pay up" Murphy said turning to Doc who handed him something.

"Come on you two, you can have some fun when you find protection. I'm not ready to be an aunt just yet" Warren laughed.

"Umm, what happened to the new guy" I asked looking around.

"While you too were busy he started freaking out and ended up getting eaten by z's" Doc said

"Poor guy" Keira mummed.

Scrambling out of the draw we sat down and began to eat the feat that Murphy had found. We all sat around the table eating and laughing.

"Murphy how did you even do this…. ActuallyI don't want to know" Doc said as we all laughed.

"I take back everything that 10k said about you" he went on to say, we all laughed and joked about how Murphy managed it before we set back off on the road again.


	6. Sisters of mercy

**Chapter 6**

I'd like to say it had been a few days, it could have been weeks it's hard to tell now, you lose track of the days and times it just doesn't matter anymore. Since we were forced to hunker down in the morgue a lot has happened we had ran back into Addy and Mack something had happened since we last saw them, her and Mack were not as close as they once were. One night Addy stayed up talking to me in the back of the trunk once everyone had fallen asleep, she explained how she thinks her and Mack aren't good for each other and that the only reason they're together is because of the apocalypse. Which to be fair is something that has crossed my mind a few times with 10k, if none of this had happened the reality is I wouldn't of met him and even if I did he wouldn't of been part of my social click so I wouldn't of spoke to him; I guess that's just how Addy felt about Mack they weren't the same Mack would of been part of my click and Addy would of been doing her own thing. She went on to explain how she had to put her mum and brother down and blamed herself for so much, it's no wonder why she was feeling so crappy guilt is a hard pill to swallow.

As well as Addy's return we met some new people and had a few complications but that's nothing new, 10k hadn't taken the loss of Homer very well. So he too wasn't talking as much, which means he's practically mute at the minute. Now we're just traveling down a road trying to get Murphy to a lab.

So yeah the apocalypse is sucking more than ever.

So we were back on the road, me and 10k where in the back off the truck he was looking out for anything and everything. Doc, Murphy and Addy were in the back while Mac and Warren were in the front of the truck. Suddenly the truck started to slow down standing up, I went to see what the hold up was. On the side of the road was what once was a kid now on the side of the road in two pieces trying to crawl, you don't see many z's that were once kids but when you do it really hits you. Warren continued to drive on not wanting to look at the z anymore then she had to, it must of been a couple of miles before yet again we saw another zombie kid.

"Warren stop, it's just a boy" Addy shouted to her, as she started to open the car door.

Getting out the car she went over to the kid, her bat ready to mercy it. Until she stopped frozen in time, the z got closer to her and Mack shouted at her making her hit the z. Jumping out the back of the truck I went over to her, grabbing her in an embrace.

"You're okay" I whispered into her ear.

"I can't do this anymore" she whispered back.

I pulled away and looked at her, you could just tell that she was done with the apocalypse. Sometimes I wonder if we are the lucky ones that didn't turn, yes we got to survive and we didn't turn z but everyday it was a battle. You never know if today was going to be the day you died, were you going to be eaten by a z, killed by a human, starve to death or was something else going to wipe you out like there isn't enough things trying already. If that wasn't bad enough you didn't know if you'd be saying goodbye to someone, if you were going to have to put them down because you made a stupid promise and you didn't want to ruin the memory of them you had with the cold dead eyes that wanted to kill you. All these things start to catch up with people there's only so much you can take before you crack, I don't care what anybody says at some point people crack and when they do it's hard to bring them back.

"Addy you can't leave me just yet, I need you" I felt guilty saying it but I did need her, I had no one anymore and Addy reminded me of family.

"Okay I'll stay for you" she said giving me a weak smile.

"You two we need to go" Warren shouted from the truck, me and Addy made our way back to the truck. I climbed in the back with 10k as she got in next to Doc in the continued down the road until the truck came to a stop once again.

"Heads up we've got a live one" Warren said slowing the truck down to get out.

"Woah another sad kid in a flowered shirt" Doc said.

Warren got out of the truck and slowly approached the kid "hey, you okay" she asked the boy who backed away from her slowly.

"A little thirsty is all" The kid said

"Hold on" she said as she came back to the truck for water. A few more minutes passed as Warren spoke to the kid. Turns out he was called Sam and was looking for his dad and was going to Salt Lake City; the kid clearly didn't know that it was overrun by z's. Warren offered to take him back to see his dad if he could help them find food and shelter, which he agreed to, he said that he lived with someone called Helen who ran the shelter he lived at, she'd be able to help us.

A few moments later we were pulling up to a metal gate.

"Anybody home" Doc asked the place looked empty.

"Doesn't look like it" Mack answered.

Mack stepped of the truck and started making his way towards the gate, until a voice from above shouted down "get back in the truck.'' Looking up the wall was surrounded by females protecting the compound, all pointing guns at Mack and the truck.

"You're not welcome here" the women spoke again.

"Hold on, it's okay we're friendly" Mack started to say before one of the women went to take a shot at him, clearly missing as a warning shot.

"Stop! Stop! It's fine! Just listen to me for a second!" Mack shouted up to the women before they took another shot at him. Warren stepped out of the truck and went round to the front as Mack ran back to the passenger side of the door.

"We have your boy! We have Sam" She shouted up, Sam got out of the car to stand next to Warren.

A voice from behind the gate shouted "hold your fire!" before the gates opened to a larger lady.

"Mrs Helen they're okay they're nice they just need food and water" Sam walked up to Helen.

"It's good to see you Sam, why don't you go find your mother. I bet she's anxious to see you." Helen spoke to the boy before turning her attention back onto the group.

"Thank you for bringing him back. Sometimes our kids get cabin fever and decide to go exploring", Helen explained.

"Not the best time for them to get it but sometimes kids don't want to listen" Warren replied stepping towards Helen.

"Sam said you need some supplies for your group?" She looked at Doc, Addy and Mack that were now out of the truck. Me and 10k stayed in the back at poked our heads out so we could see what was going on.

"That's right, we'd be grateful if you could help us at all"

"I'm sure we can, you've arrived at the sisters of mercy"

"Any time now" Murphy shouted as he poked his head out the truck.

"You don't have to stay" Helen shouted back to him.

"Yes he does" Warren responded.

"Then your men will have to stay outside, we don't accept them in here women and children only"

Looking between us Warren looked back and nodded, "Addy, Keira lets go, we won't be too long guys"

Once inside the wall the gates shut behind us leaving the others outside, we got in the car and Helen drove up a dirt road. This place was amazing, I hadn't seen something so beautiful in such a long time; I kind of thought places like this didn't exist anymore and where a thing of the past.

Getting out the truck I walked over to Addy, two young girls came running up towards us, "You two are pretty" said the first girl. "Do you wanna come see our garden" the second girl asked. I looked at Addy and smiled "we would love to".

We must of been inside just under an hour, the girls showed us the garden with all the fruit, vegetables and flowers they had grown and were now doing our hair. Addy's red locks looked amazing in the braide they had done for her, while they had put mine in two braids, times like this made me miss my sister we'd sit doing each others hair all the time.

"Hey Addy I'm going to go back and see the guys"

"Guys?" one of the little girls asked.

"Yeah my boyfriend and some of our other friends can't come inside because they're boys" Addy explained.

"Keira do you have a boyfriend?" the girls asked.

"I well…. This is hard to explain, so there's a boy called 10k…"

"10k that's not a name" the girls giggled.

"It's how many zombies he wants to kill" Addy whispered and the girls nodded as I continued.

"And well I think I like him, his very sweet, his quiet but on the night when everyone else is sleeping me and him stay up to talk about the most random things. He makes me laugh and isn't like the typical guy I would of gone for." I explained

"So why don't you ask him out?" Addy asked.

"What if he doesn't feel the same and I've just created these moments in my head?"

"I think you'll never know how he feels if you don't ask, plus it's the apocalypse how can you be scared to ask a boy how he feels but pike a z"

"You know what you make a good point Miss Carver, I'm going to ask him out."

Walking back outside I had grabbed some fruit for the others, one of the other girls in the compound had given me some chocolate cake that her and the others had made. I had decided to save what they had given me for 10k, he's lucky it wasn't that time of the month or I would of inhaled the cake before he could have laid eyes on it.

"Where's Addy?" Mack asked.

"She's still in there playing with some of the kids and eating", he nodded and went back to putting up the sun protector. "I brought you guys some fruit if you want it?"

"What you got" Doc asked as he came up next to me.

"Well you're spoilt for choice Doc, we have apples, pears and some grapefruit"

"I think I'll stick to apples, grapefruit is too sour for me" he chuckled, I handed the fruit out to everyone and went to join 10k in the back of the truck.

**10k pov**

Looking over at Keira who now sat next to me in the back of the truck I noticed she'd done her hair.

"I like your hair like that" I complimented her which cause a small blush to creep onto her face.

"Thank you 10k, I have something for you" she said as she pulled out what looked like chocolate cake.

"Is that chocolate" I whispered to her, I didn't want Murphy hearing me.

"It sure is, I saved it for you" she handed it over and I demolished the lot, it had been so long since I had eaten chocolate.

"Thank you Keira" I smiled at her.

Before she could say anything the gate doors opened and Warren and Addy drove past us, "are they leaving us" I asked for Mack to interrupt me "Addy would never leave me". "Well it looks like she is" Doc answered.

It must of been about 20 minutes since Warren and Addy had drove off with Helens group, while we waited for them to come back Doc, Keira and I sat and talked about food that we missed the most, followed by a list of food that we either hated but someone else loved. The sound of trucks could be heard as they slowly approached the gate, Warren had jumped out to come over and speak to us.

"We need to pack up ready to leave," she said.

"What about Addy" Mack asked.

"She's in a dark place, I'll try and get her"

"I'm not leaving without her" Mack shouted.

The next few minutes seemed to go by in a daze, we were speeding away from the all women's camp after discovering they sent out all the boys, Murphy had been fooling around with some blonde women oh and they had a zombie bear. Addy had decided to stay with the sisters and Mack had been shot but that didn't stop him from jumping out the truck and trying to go back for her. Me and Keira sat in the back of the truck in silence Warren drove while Doc tried to direct her and Murphy was napping behind them.

"Umm 10k there's something I want to talk to you about" Keira spoke, I looked over to her and nodded for her to continue, "well it's just I'm so grateful that I met you and well I like you a lot more than a friend, so I was wondering if you liked me as well"


	7. Who are you

**I hope everyone is liking this story so far, I've noticed there isn't a lot of Z nation stories on here compared to Wattpad. I like to try and update once a week, sometimes I don't always get to update as things are going on and I just haven't been able to get on my laptop. So here's this weeks chapter, I may be slow at uploading the next one as I'm off to London for a week seeing people over the festive season. **

**Chapter 7**

**Keira's pov**

It had been real quiet since Addy and Mack left us that was three days ago, I think I wasn't taking it the best. I really did love Addy like she was my sister it now just felt like I had lost my family all over again, at least I still had 10k.

Anywho back on the road, yet again we were running out of supplies, this seemed to be a never ending problem for us. I was in the front of the truck with Warren looking out for signs or anything that could be of some use to us, as always Murphy was laid out in the back probably sleeping, while 10k and Doc sat in the boot keeping an eye out.

"Hey Warren, what's that over there" I pointed a little bit in front, it looked like a small shop. As we got closer we noticed a sign welcoming us to the village.

"Think it will still have supplies?" I asked Warren.

"I don't know, it's hard to tell how many people could have passed through here but we may be in luck" She stopped the truck on the other side of the road from the little shop. We all started to get out of the car, well everyone except Murphy.

"Yo kid bring me back something nice" He cracked one eye open and shouted to me.

Turning back in my seat I smiled down at him "It's gonna cost ya"

"Oh yeah and what's that" he smiled at me, tapping my chin I thought about it for a minute, "let's call it an IOU for now" I smiled at him.

"Deal but it best be something good or deals off"

"I pinkie promise it will be" I held out my pinkie and he did the same, looks like we had a deal. I don't know what it was about Murphy yeah he was a jerk most of the time but I liked him and I liked to think he liked me too. We always had banter and in all honesty he was never a jerk to me and he always tried to look out for me in his own Murphy way, so yeah I didn't think he was a bad guy at all. Stepping out of the car I went to join the others at the side of the truck.

"Is he not coming" Warren asked.

"Nope but he asked me to get him something nice"

"If he can't be bothered to come then he shouldn't get anything" 10k muttered.

"You're right but I made a deal with him, an IOU in exchange for something nice" I answered smirking at 10k he shook his head.

"Murphy won't pay you back," Warren said.

"I dunno about that chief, Murphy actual likes Keira so I think he might if it's within reason" Doc jumped in.

"Well I hope so" Warren muttered before continuing "right it looks like there's no z's round here but we don't know if there's any in the store, so 10k and Doc you two go round the back most little shops like this have a back entrance you can get through, Keira you and I are going through the front" I nodded and walked towards the front door with Warren.

As we got closer to the shop I tapped on the window, two z's came flying at it snarling and scratching away at the window where I stood.

"Looks like it's just these two, how we doing this" I asked as I kept tapping on the window.

"I'll open the door letting one out you pike"

"Got it" I said nodding to Warren walking over to the door"

"1, 2,3" Warren flung the door open to let the first Z out, only it never came. We both looked at each other confused until 10k and Doc came to the door grinning.

"What you waiting out there for" Doc laughed, Warren chuckled and I shook my head at him.

Looking round the shop it seemed that there was still quite a lot of stuff still on the shelves, wandering off with 10k we started looking at what was up for grabs. Opening up my back I began to throw stuff in candy bars, a variety of tinned food, they even had baby wipes and deodorant which I was certainly not leaving behind. Continuing around the shop I noticed that there was still magazines and newspapers so why not grab a few something to read while on the road, there was even a special kind for Murphy.

"We ready to move out" Warren shouted from the front end if the shop"

I looked at 10k he nodded "We sure are Warren"

"Yeah give me a minute Doc said as he grabbed some alcohol" Warren raised her brow at him, "what it's disinfectant for cuts"

As we went for the door I noticed behind the counter they had cigarettes, looking at 10k I tilted my head towards. What were the chances of finding a few packs I wondered, well I wouldn't have to wonder much longer. Opening the sliding door most cigarettes had been taken but there was still quite a few packets left, I looked at 10k and smirked. Unfourtaly we both had developed a liking for fag every now and again, we hadn't had one in awhile so we was taking whatever was left.

Making our way back to the car Murphy popped his head out the window, "get me anything nice then" he shouted.

"You'll have to wait and see," I said as I passed his window and climbing in the other side of the truck and sitting next to him while 10k sat on the other side of me.

"Want me to drive for a bit chief" Doc asked Warren, she'd been driving for two days straight the women needed a rest and she knew it, she nodded and got in the passenger side while Doc took front wheel.

"So what did you get me" Murphy asked wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"For the saver of mankind I present to you this" I started rummaging through the back throwing items at him till I had nothing else to give. He'd gotten a good deal though a magazine, two packs of cigarettes, some baby wipes, deodorant, crisp and candy bars.

"Kid you are amazing and I definitely owe you" he said smirking at me as he looked down at all his stuff.

"That you do" I laughed at him.

We'd been on the road for sometime now, the sun was starting to set in the sky so we were going to have to pull over and set up camp. Normally we wouldn't do this one of us would drive through the night but today we were more drained than normal, so thought it would be best if we all rested ready for tomorrow.

We pulled up to a newish looking apartments that we had found in a small looking town, it looked pretty much untouched for an apocalypse which was quite uncommon. Anywho I don't think we really cared as long as it was somewhere for us to rest our head. Walking up the stairs to the front of the place we noticed blood spattered across the door, which isn't unusual. Making our way into the building we went up the first set of steps, along the hall we notice a few doors opened, signaling to the left Warren point to an apartment for us to check out. 10k went in first followed by Doc, poking their heads back out they nodded and we all went inside.

I started looking around the place with 10k whoever once lived here must of left in a rush, family photos where still on the walls, the table still set for breakfast. The place was nice family sized living room with a joining modern kitchen, down the hallway there were three doors leading into what I could guess was the bathroom and bedrooms. I opened the door on the left of us, there was a wooden double bed, white wardrobes with matching drawings. I looked over to 10k and smiled.

"Me and 10k call dibs on this room" I shouted so the others could hear us, his face went red when he heard he'd be sharing a room yet again with me.

"Any other rooms going kid?" Murphy said as he walked over to 10k and I.

"There's two other doors bet one of them has another bed in" I said pointing to the two other doors.

"Fingers crossed or I'm bunking with you guys" He smiled and winked at me.

"I don't think so Murphy" I said back to him smiling, I grabbed 10ks hand and pulled him into the room and shut the door behind me.

"What you just standing there for, come sit down silly" I said patting the spot next to me on the bed. Like a scared little rabbit he slowly approached the bed and sat next to me.

"I can't remember the last time I had slept in a bed" I said stretching myself on the bed.

"Me either" was all 10k said, I looked at him and noticed my top had come up slightly which was making him blush.

Before I could say anything else someone knocked on the door, I hoped to god it wasn't Murphy asking to bunk with us. The door opened and Warren popped her head inside.

"Hope I wasn't interrupting anything" she smiled and looked between us before continuing, "do you two mind looking around some of the other apartments for food and supplies, there isn't much here and we need to stock up"

10k stood up ready to start searching, "I guess that's a yes" I said standing up from the bed and following 10k out the bedroom.

"Try and only go in apartments that are open, you don't know what will behind the others and the last thing we want is to lose you two"

"You got it" 10k said and we ventured out of the front door and into the corridor full of other apartments for us to search.

The first few we tried were pretty empty other than a few cans of food and water. The next we tried was a jackpot, there was so much food almost like it had been collected from the other apartments and stored here. We started packing all the food and liquids into our bags until they couldn't fit anymore in, as we went to leave we heard a door go from another room in the building.

"Put everything down now and no one gets hurt" A female voice said.

Looking up there was a girl about our age standing in the hallway, probably come from one of the bedrooms as her hair was a mess. She had bright ginger hair I wanted to say it was her natural colour, deep blue eyes, airbrushed skin and fair ginger eyebrows that arched perfectly, looking at her appearance she wore a black baggy jumper that exposed her shoulders, black skinny jeans and black boots.

"Tom…" the girl started to say before she was cut off with 10k running over to the girl and embracing her in the biggest hug I'd ever seen. I'd never seen him so happy to see someone.

So many questions raced through my mind, the main one being, who the hell are you!


	8. Who's it going to be

**I know it's been sometime since I updated this story not going to lie I have found these last few chapters hard to write. Mostly because I have some good ideas for season 3 that I really want to write now but I have to wait until then, as well as other things happening. So my promise to everyone is to have season one and two finished by the end of January. Season 3 will follow straight after that and it will be good.**

**Chapter 8**

**10k POV**

I couldn't believe it, I hadn't seen Amy since the outbreak had started.

I had known Amy since I was eight, her dad and mine used to be best friends back in highschool but her dad moved away and set up his own business in the city. Eventually he moved back to town with his wife Alice and his daughter Amy apparently being out in the city wasn't as nice as it used to be and he wanted a bit of normality for his family.

Since then we were inseparable, we used to spend almost everyday with each other and we told each other everything. On the day the world went to shit Amy and I were out fishing I promised I teach her how to do it properly since she wasn't that good, that's when we saw the z's they started chasing us my pa saved us both that day. Once we were back at mine Amy insisted that she went to look for her family I tried to stop her saying it wasn't safe but she didn't listen that was the last I saw of her until now.

The sound of someone coughing broke me from my thoughts and hug with Amy, Keira shit I forgot she was here, she must be wondering what the hell was going on.

"Keira this is my best friend Amy, Amy this is Keira" I said letting go of Amy so the two girls could see each other.

**Keira's pov**

I waited a few seconds taking in the girl before smiling at her "nice to meet you Amy" I said hand stretched out.

"Hmm" was all she said as she looked me up and down like I was a piece of meat before turning back to 10k.

"So who is she?" She clearly thought I couldn't hear her.

Before he could answer her I butted in "well like 10k said I'm Keira and you're just rude".

"10K?" She raised her brow and looked at 10k.

"Yeah that's me Amy" he let out a little chuckle, "I didn't want anyone knowing my real name so I made one up" he went on to explain.

"Let me guess it's the amount of z's you plan to kill?" he laughed and nodded.

"Does she know your real name" he looked over at me and shook his head, "I guess your not that special then".

"I've had enough i'm off back to the others you can do whatever you want 10k" I didn't need to be in that room any longer with that bitch and I didn't want to wait around for her to say anything else while he just stood there and let her.

I stormed back do the hallway to the appartement everyone else was in, Murphy was sitting on the sofa with Doc and Warren was in the kitchen making herself a drink. I really wished Addy and Mac were here I know they'd be able to comfort me.

"Hey kid what's up with you and where's 10k?" Doc asked

"With some girl" was all I could muster.

"A girl?" both Doc and Murphy said while looking between each other.

"Yep searching some of the rooms and this girl pops out, turns out they know each other pre z" I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to Murphy who patted the empty seat on the other side of him.

"Come on kid we'll find you a new man and I mean a man" he chuckled and patted my leg, "until then you'll have to stick with me deal" I looked at he and nodded. Over the course of this trip I now look at Murphy as a father figure, well not a very good one but I know he'd look after me over these lot.

**10k's pov**

Well that didn't go how I thought it would.

"What's your problem" I asked pissed off at how Amy had just acted there was no need for it.

"What do you mean?" Amy said trying to be innocent.

"The way you was with Keira, there was no need for it" I crossed my arms looking at her.

"Okay yeah you're right I was a bit of a bitch to her, honestly I was so happy to see you but when I saw you was with her I thought you'd replaced me"

I sighed and uncrossed my arms, " I don't think I could ever replace you silly" I grabbed Amy once again and hugged her.

"Can you go and say sorry to Keira?" I looked at her and she nodded. I started to lead her down the hall to where we were staying.

Walking back into the apartment I looked about the see Warren in the kitchen sipping her drink, Doc and Murphy were playing cards with on another while Keira sat next to him looking at Murphys cards and nodding at Doc. I stepped into the room letting Amy slip by me and close the front door, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me and Amy, well everyone except Keira.

"You going to introduce us to your friend 10k" Warren said putting her cup down and stepping from the little kitchen area.

"Ugh yeah everyone this is Amy" I looked towards her, "Amy this is Warren, Doc and Murphy" I pointed at everyone one by one so she knew who everybody was.

"Hi everyone" she smiled and gave a small wave to everyone.

"So kid you going to tell us how you know this girl" Doc said putting his card down on the table.

I looked at Amy and waited a minute trying to decide how much I wanted to tell them, before I could talk Amy started explaining.

"Our dads used to be best friends so we grew up together only got separated because I went to search for my family," she explained.

"And your family?" Warren asked her.

"They didn't make it" she said looking down, I never thought to ask about her mum and dad I was just so happy to see her again.

"So who you traveling with now" Warren asked again.

"I was with another group but they turned out to be a real nasty bunch so I slipped away and have been on my own since"

"Well your welcome to join us," Warren said and went back to her drink.

She looked over at me I smiled and nodded, of course I wanted my best friend back.

"I'd like that very much" She said while jumping up and down in excitement.

A few hours had passed and it was starting to get dark outside, I spent the last few hours catching up with Amy she told me what happened once she left me and pa that night and I told her what had happened to him. All the while Keira hadn't once spoke to me, she spent her time speaking to Murphy every now and again I'd hear her laugh at something he had said. Which made my blood boil, I didn't trust him and I knew one day he was going to screw us all over and I didn't want Keira getting hurt because of it.

"Time to turn in people we leave at first light" Warren said slapping her leg as she pulls some blankets out and places them on the sofa.

"Umm where am I going to sleep?" Amy asks.

"You can bunk with 10k, Keira you can share with me" Murphy said pulling a sleepy Keira to her feet and leading her to the bedroom.

"Night guys" she shouted back to everyone.

"Night kid" Doc shouted.

Warren walked over and gave her a hug goodnight and a stern look to Murphy who simply placed his hand on his heart as if he was offended. She turned around and gave me a slight wave before disappearing down the hall and into bed.

Standing up, I made my way to the bedroom me and Keira had originally picked out, I didn't like that she was now sharing with Murphy but I doubt she'd want to share with Amy and I didn't want to make Amy sleep on the sofa.

I must of been asleep for a couple of hours when I heard someone out in the hallway, grabbing my gun I slowly creeped out of the bed trying not to wake Amy up. I opened the door slowly and stepped out gun pointed at the intruder.

"10k get the gun out of my face" It was Keira her voice was groggy clearly just woken up.

"Sorry I didn't realise it was you" I said dropping the gun.

"It's okay I was grabbing a drink, I didn't mean to wake you" she said taking a sip of the wasn't until I looked at her body I realised she had a baggy t-shirt that barely reached her thighs with nothing but a pair of panties covering her bottom half. My face went red when I realised I had been staring at her for longer than I should have.

"Umm sorry" I said scratching the back of my head.

"It's fine, night" she gave me a small wave and went back into the room, I could just see Murphy sprawled out on the bed before the door shut and I was left standing in the hallway on my own. I slipped back into the bedroom to see Amy looking up at me.

"Sorry did I wake you" I asked.

"Yeah but it's okay, what were you doing out there?" she asked as I put the gun back down and got into the bed.

"I heard a noise so went to check it out"

"What was it?"

"Just Keira getting a drink"

"Oh" was all she said, I really didn't understand what her issue was.

"Amy why don't you like Keira?" curiosity got the better of me and I wanted answers.

"Are you that stupid Tommy?" my silence must of been enough to tell her I didn't have a clue what she was going on about.

"I like you Tommy in a more than a friend kind of way" she said looking at me.

"I never knew" was all I said, I felt kind of bad I loved Amy but not in that way.

"Tommy you was my first kiss, we did everything together it's hard not to fall for someone you've known most of your life. Then I finally see you again after all this crap started and you've fallen for someone else haven't you"

I sighed, I didn't want to hurt Amy but I couldn't lie to her,

"Yeah I really like Keira"

"Look Tommy I can't stand by watching you and her get closer while I'm madly in love with you. So you either pick her or me but if you pick her you won't see me again"

"I can't pick you that wouldn't be fair on either of us, I hope you understand"

"I do Tommy, goodbye" with that Amy got out of bed and left the apartment, I didn't know if it was the last time I'd ever see her or if she just needed time to cool down.

A few moments later I heard a knock at the door it was Keira, "hey can I come in" she opened the door and came and sat at the end of the bed.

"I know I shouldn't of but I was listening to yours and Amy's conversation and I'm sorry she left but I just thought you should know that I like you too. A lot more than friends and I've been wanting to ask you for sometime now if you wanted to be my boyfriend.


	9. Doctor of the dead

**We have finally made it to the end of season one people and I hope you've liked what's happened so far. **

**Chapter 9**

It was nice to finally be able to call 10k, sorry Tommy my boyfriend, I know most of you think I'm crazy there's zombies walking the earth for crying out loud but sometimes we need a bit of normality. It's the little mundane things we take for granted, take today for instance it's Monday pre z I would of been up and out the house by now in my first lesson wishing for it to be over so I could get home. Now I would give anything to wake up get ready for school and sit through History to see people and eat normal food, I guess I'm clinging on to anything normal and having a boyfriend is all I've got right now.

Back on the road trying to save humanity, which makes me wonder is it even worth saving?

Over the last few days Murphy had started acting more and more weird, his skin had started turning a weird colour, his eyes were not even human anymore they were more Z then anything, next his hair had started to fall out in patches and it wasn't getting any better. I know Warren and the others were worried, well Doc and Warren were worried he wasn't going to make it to the lab, I however knew he would. Murphy was a fighter and if anyone was going to get that cure to the doctors at the lad he was.

"We've got half a tank of gas" Warren said "Think it will take us 150 miles?".

"If it's all downhill" Doc didn't sound positive about the truck making it, not only that we were low on all other supplies.

We got back in the truck and started driving to the new lab location.

_**Time skip **_

"This must be it" Warren spoke "Citizen Z said look for a metal shed with a roll up door".

Which we were pulling up to a white building with a roll up door and large group of Z's waiting for us, I looked over to 10k it would be a lie if I didn't say I was worried.

"Like this one" Murphy said.

"What are they all looking at" 10k asked as the z's gathered in the way.

"Our entrance" Warren answered him.

"I don't know think we're in the right place, looks small" Murphy asked sarcastically.

Opening the door Warren got out and so did Murphy, looking out the window I saw Warren cuff him like he was going to run away. Which I wouldn't blame the guy I hate needles and the amount he was going to get gabed into him would be enough to send me running into the arms of those Z's.

"What the hell are you doing" Murphy asked.

"They're looking for a group of civilians transporting a prisoner, I don't want them mistaking you for a zombie" she explained.

"Bullshit" he answered back, "you don't trust me after all them times i've saved your arse".

"Trust has got nothing to do with it. I don't want anyone piking you after we got you this far."

"Let's just get this over with" Murphy said as he walked off into the crowd of Z's making Warren shout at him and Doc to get out the truck leaving me and 10k alone in there.

"Think he's going to screw us over?" I looked over to 10k and asked.

"I think given the chance he will" I liked that he was honest but sometimes I wish he had a little more faith in him.

"Maybe you guys don't have much faith but I believe in him" I replied watching the situation play out in front of us. Doc and Warren came running back to the truck as Murphy walked into the crowd of z's and they turned on Warren and Doc snarling and looking as hungry as ever. The Z's quickly surrounded the truck trying their best to get a bite of them but it was too late doors and windows were shut.

"How much ammo have we got" Warren asked turning to us in the back.

"Two bullets" 10k answered.

"Same as 10k" I said.

"I got… one" Doc answered as he checked his gun.

"One?" she sounded surprised.

"I told ya" Doc said.

Winding down the window slightly Warren began to shout for Murphy which he ignored until I wind down mine a little to shout for him too, hoping he wouldn't leave me to get eaten.

"Sorry kid forgot you were there you was being quite" he laughed as he came back to the truck.

Opening my door he exposed us to the hungry zombies yet none of them attacked.

"Follow me and I guess the rest of you can come" he said looking down at me and then the others.

"All right quick, group hug" he said which Warren questioned "Just do it" was all she got from Murphy.

Not going to lie I was so scared but like I've been telling everyone I trust Murphy so it was time to prove how much I did. He lifted his arm enough to let me crawl underneath it so I was tucked in his wing, wrapping my arms around his wasted I looked up and nodded at him to which he smiled in response to my trust in him. The others followed my lead and wrapped themselves around him just they didn't trust him like I did.

Slowly we started walking towards the white shed door, Murphy looked down at Warren.

"Maybe someday you'll learn to trust me"

"I really hope nobody sees this" Doc said as the hoard of zombies moved with us until we had opened the door leaving them outside.

"You know before the apocalypse I had the same effect on the ladies" Murphy joked, which made Warren just shake her head and continue into the base.

"Sure doesn't look operational" Warren said as we saw the scattered bodies all over the floor.

"Well them zombies up there must've wanted something down here," I said as we followed behind her I had my knife out ready just in case.

"Yeah but what?" Warren asked nobody in particular.

"Same thing they always want…. Brains" Doc added to the conversation.

"No, something different" Murphy said more certain than normal, "something inside is attracting them like a magnet, I can feel it".

Warren picked up a keycard and used it for the door following behind I kept close to Murphy just in case.

As we walked into the room we saw a bunch of doctors and scientists sat round a table with birthday hats and other party decorations.

"Happy damn birthday" Warren muttered.

"Reminds me of my 50th" Doc joked.

"Happy birthday doctor kur…" 10k said looking at the cake the rest of the name had been eaten.

"Dibs on the last rose" Murphy said reaching for the cake, the look on mine and 10ks face must of told him we were disgusted "what I can't help it, damn vaccine makes me crave sugar".

"Well if you start craving brains let me know" Doc joked back with him.

Suddenly a loud crash sounded throughout the underground lab, we weren't alone probably never was.

"Puppies and kittens" Warren spoke softly as she looked between us all,

"Murphy considering the situation" she went to hand him the key to get him out of the cuffs but Murphy had already managed to snap the cuffs and was just pretending to be cuffed together.

"How did you do that" Warren asked clearly surprised by his escape.

"It's a secret" he said winking at her before coming over to stand with me.

"Here they come" Doc said.

"Come on, let's take cover" Warren said, Murphy and I followed her while 10k and doc stayed seeing if they could get any quick shots in before all hell broke loose once again.

The growling grew louder as 10k spotted a zombie in the lab in front and fired quickly.

"Three thousand and two" he muttered to no one really, Doc quickly shot another that had appeared.

"Well I hope that was a zombie" he said to 10k.

"Incoming at eleven" Warren shouted to them.

"That's all you kid I'm out" Doc said and came towards the rest of us. He went to take the shot and missed, him and Doc started rambling on about some time when I wasn't around together they took down the zombie "three thousand and three" joke added the new zombie to 10ks kill count.

"What's that?" a sound could be heard in the distance like ringing.

"Sounds like a phone" I answered, we followed the sound to a computer and another dead lab tech. Picking up the phone Doc began to read the last few messages that the guy had exchanged, poor guy never got to see his kids again.

Then Citizen z sent a text, by that point I drifted off into my own little bubble. I couldn't help but think back to the last text I had sent my family or friends, the last actual words I had spoken to them and how I wished it could of been something else just to tell them how much I really loved them but I couldn't. By the time I zoned back in Murphy looked pissed.

"Back out to the apocalypse it is" Doc joked, clearly I had missed some important information while in my head.

"Nobodys going anywhere. This is not a god damn democracy, we came here to find Doctor Merch and that is exactly what we are doing" Murphy spoke sternly.

"His right" for once Warren agreed with him. "If she's down here we can't just leave her, she is still our only chance at a vaccine"

"Whatever Murphy thinks is right I'm with him," I said giving him a comforting smile which he returned.

"You're right, I just thought we might wanna…. I dunno….. Live" Doc said clearly wanting to go back up above.

"Yeah well quite your dreaming and lets go" Murphy said taking off down the hallway to a different area of the lab. As we walked in we were stopped by the sound of citizen z's voice, he was telling us what we needed to do to get to where we needed to be.

"Naked?" Warren asked clearly not happy with how we had to be decontaminated.

"That's what he said….. Naked" Doc said once more to make sure Warren got it, "and then we've got to put all our clothes and stuff in the chute here to get them decontaminated with some liquid nitrogen".

"So what are we waiting for," Murphy seemed unfazed by this news.

"For y'all to turn around" Warren said as she began to undress.

I turned around with 10k and began to undress, every now and again I would catch him trying to look.

"Hey keep your eyes to yourself" I shouted at him jokingly which made him turn bright red.

"Best keep your eyes off her or i'll be feeding you to the next z I see" Murphy said very seriously.

"Sorry" was all 10k muttered.

10k must of looked at Warren because the next thing you hear is "eyes up front young man", followed by 10k apologising yet again. Decontamination was quick, next was to continue through the lab, I was hoping we were getting closer to this Doctor if not this was going to be a long day.

Walking into another lab room we see a z but it's not like all the other z's we'd seen. This one was laid out and had next to no flesh on its body, it wasn't until we got closer and realised it was the guy from the video that was played earlier.

"He wants us to watch something" Murphy said as he pressed play on a video that explained that he was the first human to try out vaccine.

"Well the vaccine must've worked, kept him from turning zombie" Doc said.

"But it won't let him die" Warren spoke.

"Did Merch do this to you" Murphy asked and the zombie nodded, "his trying to say something"

"Kill me" It was so quiet but he just wanted it to be over now.

"We're getting the hell out of here" Murphy stood up.

Citizen Z popped up on the computer screen "you've got company, looks like Doctor Merch and two soilders heading your way"

"Heads up" Warren said as the door to the lab opened and a man and two soilders walked in.

"Doctor Merch, we meet again" Murphy says as he walks to confront the Doctor and her soldiers, Warren had to grab his arm to stop him.

"Doctor Merch didn't make it" a man spoke taking off the mask that hid his face, "I'm her boss Doctor Kurtz, I'm here to help you save the earth".

"We've gone to a great deal of effort to find you, Mr Murphy" he spoke.

"I've been on a little road trip"

"Well your journey ends here, you're safe now and your friends are to be commended for their bravery and commitment. Your country and all of mankind owes you a great deal.

"What's going to happen to him"

"Well we'll take him the rest of the way to a lab in california, where we'll sequence his genes and clone the antibodies in his blood. With any luck we'll be able to recreate the vaccine that's keeping him alive" the man went on to explain.

"What if I don't want to be you guinea pig" Murphy said.

"Well then you'll eventually end up like that guy over there," he said pointing to patient zero laid out on the bed.

Taking Warren's knife Murphy went over to the z who whispered something to him before him stabbed it in the head with the knife.

"I'm not going" Murphy said spinning from the now dead Z.

"Murphy this is why we came this far" Warren spoke to him.

"Explain to me again why I should believe anything you say"

"Let's start with the fact you have no choice," the doctor spoke stepping forward with his soldiers looking like they were ready to attack. I held my gun up to them, they didn't know I only had two bullets.

"What are you doing" Warren questioned raising her knife to the doctor.

"Just a precaution"

"Now just hold on a minute. Ain't no reason to jump bad, he's just nervous… right Murphy" Doc tried to calm everyone down, Murphy didn't answer him "his actually very civic minded".

The sound of Citenen z's panic could be heard in the background, me and 10k looked over to the computer to see a sign that said kill the Doctor. A knocking started at the door.

"Just a zombie give it mercy so it doesn't attract more" the Doctor ordered.

"Zombies can't open doors can they" the soldier spoke.

Out of know where a zombie ran in attacking the soldiers, Murphy made a run for it and Doc got shot in the chest. Everything happened so fast one minute we were in that underground lab next a voice over was declaring the lab was going to be blown up as we dragged Doc to the lift were we found Murphys skin that had shed but we had no time for any of this we needed out of here and to be far far away before the nuke went off. Getting in the truck we drove not knowing if we would see Murphy again, no knowing if Doc was going to make it or if we were going to make it now with no hope of a cure.

All we did know was that we had survived the nuke blast and at least we weren't alone.


	10. Season 2

**Hey everyone I know I haven't updated in some time, I've been writing other stories which you guys should go and check out never know you might find a new tv show or movie you love. Any way I want to say thank you to everyone that's been reading it means a lot this has become my second biggest story ever so again thank you all! I'm going to be updating every Saturday starting next week unless I state otherwise it will be a weekly update until season 2 is finished. After that I'm going to take a week off maybe finish one of my short stories and do season 3 for you guys. I have to say I'm looking forward to writing season 3 it's my favorite season and I have some big things coming.**

**Chapter 10 **

He left, he actually went and left, shocked, upset, betrayed these were just some of the feelings going through my mind as Warren drove us to safety, Doc had been shot and we were without Murphy the only known survivor with a cure.

As we looked behind us at what once was the lab a cloud of black engulfed what was left and was chasing us. Warren pulled the truck into an underpass as it soon reached us causing the truck to be lifted into the air, I looked at 10k who had his hand on the truck then down to Doc. Everything was moving in slow motion it was so unreal in those moments fear filled my body, was this how I was going to die? Nuclear fallout is what took me out, not z's, not people, what Murphy had caused was what was going to kill me.

Blackness that's all I could see, was I dead?

"Keira! Keira!" I could hear my name being shouted, unable to make out whose voice was calling me. My eyes fluttered open, it was Tommy that's whose voice I could hear. That's when reality set in I was alive upside down but alive, I need to get out of the truck but my god my body hurt, I still needed to get out! I coughed slowly reaching for my belt and taking it off. 10k was at the other window were Doc once sat reaching his arm out to pull me from the truck. I reached for it and together we pulled and I was out of the truck, I looked around to see Doc and Warren they were alive.

"Nice of you to join us" Warren said coming to my side tears falling down her cheek, "I was so worried," she said as she pulled me into a sitting position and hugged me tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere" I whispered into her ear as she slowly let go of me to look me over once more.

"Kid you're okay" Doc said standing above me, I smiled he had made it but he looked in a bad way. I got to my feet and limped over to him.

"Are you okay" I asked as I looked him over.

"Not a Z yet little legs" he smiled and gave me a pat, I turned back to 10k who went to Docs side to help him.

We walked to the end of the tunnel and looked at the sight that laid before us.

"Holy shit, is that snow?" Doc asked.

"Nah that's not snow, that's ash. Radioactive fallout" Warren answered causing us all to take a minute and come to terms with what had actually happened, what we had survived.

I don't know how long we had been walking all I know is we needed food, water and some form of working transport. Who knows how long it would be until we found any of those things. All I know is we needed to stop and let Doc rest for awhile it was unclear how much longer he was going to last with an untreated bullet wound.

"Let's get you over here" Warren told Doc as 10k and her helped him to a seat on some rubble.

"What is it" Warren asks as she looks over at a concerned 10k

"The bleeding stopped but…" he was cut off by Doc

"Just go, let me find a hole to crawl in, leave me a weapon and some ammo" he moaned to us.

"Hey, nobodys leaving you here to die" Warren protested.

"Here take the last of the water" she handed the water to 10k who handed it to Doc,"go on I'm pretty weak myself"

"We wait here too long, we might be too weak to go look for help, I've only got a day in me without water, if that." she explained.

"Well I don't think i'm going anywhere chief" Doc said.

"10k you stay here with Doc, Keira you're coming with me. We'll go see if we can find food or help. If we're not back in 48 hours you're on your own"

"Good luck and stay safe"

"Thanks" was all Warren said while I just looked at 10k as we headed off searing for hope.

We must of been walking for hours or what felt like hours, my legs couldn't take anymore I need water or something. We came into a clearing in the woods when Warrens legs gave in on her and mine weren't far behind as I dropped to my knees, my heart was thumping in my chest I could hear it in my ears as I tried to lick my dried up lips but had not luck.

"Warren we can't stop here, there's z's in the woods and I don't think I have the strength to fight them" I could barely talk I needed a drink that badly my throat was so dry.

"Come on Warren" I heard her whisper to herself trying to motivate her body to get up, "dont die before you can kill yourself" so contiued to say as she sat back up.

"Warren you're not going to die, snap out of it" she couldn't hear me it was like she was in her own little world.

Out from the trees a z came running towards us I knew Warren wasn't going to snap out that trance no matter how much I shouted her, so I did the only thing I could think to do. I got to my feet and moved away from Warren and started shouting the z to notice me, as it charged I led it into the wood getting it as far away from Warren before hiding behind a tree waiting for it to come to me. Just like I predicted its snarling face was soon face to face with mine as I wrestled it to the ground, this was the moment I understood the say death breath because my god the odor that seeped from the zs mouth was enough to make me want to puke! Finally I pulled my knife up and piked it before pushing it off me but I didn't have time to rest two more z's came at me and I knew I couldn't fight them both and I couldn't take the chance with Warren so I went back to my feet and ran back towards 10k and Doc hoping Warren would be okay and that my legs would make it.

Running as fast as I could I finally say 10k and Doc were we left them.

"Hey a little help 10k" I shouted as the z's neared, with that he picked up his gun and aimed for the zs head, one shot, two shots I turn and see them down.

"Thanks" I panted as I finally reached them.

"What you doing back here? Where's Warren?" Doc asked.

I bent down trying to catch my breath and not throw up from running no doubt anything would come up.

"We made it to a clearing she stopped walking and started muttering something about not dying before she can kill herself. Then a z came out of the woods she wouldn't snap out of it so I led it away and mercied it but then these two started chasing me, I didn't have it in me to take them both on so I ran making sure to lead them away" I explained through pants, trying to get some air.

"You did the right thing, if you would of stayed you both would of been dead" Doc comforted me.

"I'm glad you're okay" 10k said as he embraced me in a hug.

"What we gonna do about Warren" I asked finally catching my breath and embracing Tommy back.

"You can't go back after walking all that way then running back and I don't feel comfortable leaving you here with Doc you've wasted a lot of energy" 10k said.

"The kids right the best thing to do is hope Warrens going to be okay and comes back for us" Doc said.

_**Timeskip **_

Some time had passed and suddenly the sound of a motter coming towards us could be heard.

"Is it her" I asked, 10k picked up his gun and looked down the scope.

"Even better," he said.

The engine stopped in front of us, climbing to my feet I saw her.

"Addy!" I screamed, suddenly my legs were working again and I had forgotten that I needed food and water, she came running over to me and grabbing me in a tight hug.

"I missed you so much" I sobbed i'm surprised she could understand me through the tears.

"I missed you too, I'm so sorry I left you i'll never ever do it again" she sobbed back.

We pulled away and I looked towards motter, there in the back was Warren she had made it and with her was Mack. I went running over to him.

"Mack! You're here too" I grabbed him and gave him a giant hug.

"Something tells me you've missed me, 10k that boring" he joked as I pulled away from the embrace.

"Hey i'm not boring" he shouted back as he came and gave Mack a hug.

"Warren you're alive" I walked over to her a big smile on my face as she holds up water and food.

"I sure am thanks to you leading them zs away, I don't know what was wrong but I couldn't snap out of that daze" she explained.

"Not enough food or water, the mind plays tricks on ya" Mack answered.

We spoke for a little while longer Addy explained some of the stuff that had happened and that her and Mack weren't on the best of terms at the minute. I told her what had happened with Murphy and she explained about the bounty that citizen z had put out on him, most importantly I told her about 10k and me she was over the moon saying she called it. After talking and giving our bodies the goods they needed we were back on the road.

We rode into Cheyenne and to be honest I couldn't tell if it always looked this bad or not.

"Hey my Spanish is terrible but I'm sure this is what they were talking about" Addy said

"I wonder who else heard that broadcast" 10k said making me wonder who else was coming for Murphy other than us.

"Ten o'clock" Mack shouted.

"I see them, just keep going" Warren instructed, I guess we had our answer as we drive past another group of survivors.

"Folks are friendly here in Cheyenne" Doc said sarcastically.

"Friendly aint the vibe I'm getting, let's find Murphy and get the hell out of dodge"

"Cheyenne" Doc corrected her

"Whatever" was all she said to him.

"Okay so we all need to think like Murphy" she said, as we all started looking around wondering where he could be in this shit hole.

"Hey, hold on" 10k shouted to Mack as he stopped the vehicle.

"You say think like Murphy" he said motioning to a strip club.

"Hell, they might as well have his picture on the sign" Doc added.

Walking in there Murphy was in a weird suit sipping his drink, he was now completely blue.

"Hey guys" he took another sip before adding "what the hell took you so long?"

"Murphy you son of a bitch" Warren said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah what she said" Doc added.

"Now, now Roberta is that any way to talk to an old friend?" he said getting up swanning over to us, which just caused Warren to step to him pushing him back into the bar. No one had really noticed the zombies it the bar they were very quiet until Warren pushed him then they all started acting up causing me and 10k to be on high alert.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey" Murphy said putting his hands up calming the zombies, "that hurt" he said looking down at Warren who was very pissed off.

"Oh I'm just getting started" she gritted back to him.

"Hey come on chief don't forget the mission" Doc tried to seperate the two of them but had no luck.

"Can you two pack it in" I said walking over to the pair and pulling them away.

"Hey kid how you doing" Murphy said as he grabbed me and pulled me in for a hug, I pushed away and looked at him with my best pissed off face.

"You left me! You actually left me, all this time I stick up for you and say you're not a dick and you left me to die" some tears had started rolling down my cheek, I wasn't good at being strong.

He grabbed me once again and pulled me into a hug, this time I didn't fight it.

"I'm so so sorry, I promise you I will never leave you again" he whispered into my hair so only I could hear him.

"I hate to ruin this little moment for you but why the hell are all these zombies just sat here?" Mack asked causing us to pull away.

"Don't worry their friendly as long as I'm friendly" Murphy explained, meaning he must be able to control them.

"I want to show you guys something" He went on to explain and with that we were watching some weird zombie strippers. I hadn't noticed that 10k was looking over to a z in a white mink coat.

"Are you okay" I whisper to him.

"Yeah, I used to know her. I guess she didn't make it" he looked down at his lap sadness filling his face.

After the show had finished the sound of a slow clap could be heard, I looked around then noticed none of us was clapping which meant.

"Is this a private show or can anybody watch?" the stranger asked from the doorway of the club.

Everybody picked up the guns before the new guy spoke again making us all lower our weapons, "leave your weapons right where they are, don't make me have to shoot anybody. There's enough zombies in this world already".

"What do you want?"

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Murphy, would it"

"Nope"

"A lot of people looking for you Mr Murphy"

"That so"

"This man, he's our prisoner" Warren said stepping forward with her hands up.

"Well he's my prisoner now"

"Uh no sorry, she's right we got dibs on him" Doc said.

"And we're taking him to California" Addy added.

"No you're not, he's coming with me" the guy said.

"Where?" Murphy asked.

"To the highest bidder, CDC in California aren't the only ones willing to pay for his blood" the guy answered.

"Why does everybody always talk about me like I'm not standing right here?" Murphy muttered before continuing "you know there's only one problem with all of your plans for The Murphy. I ain't going anywhere with any of you"

"Hit it!" Murphy shouted as one of the z's started playing music for the dj booth, the other zs came alive and Murphy took off again.

So much for not leaving me again aye? A gun fight yet again we were having a gun fight with a stranger while being attacked by z's just how I like to spend my day. It didn't last long and we all took off running after Murphy trying to claim him as our bounty.

"Any idea which way Murphy went" Mack asked as we made it outside the club, the screeching of tires could be heard.

"He went that way" Warren said as we took off after him.

Look I know it's the apocalypse but do we really have to do so much running, all we ever do is run and to be quite frank I was tired of it. As yet again we took off running after Murphy down a street.

"Okay it's like that then" Warren said as we watched the guy shoot someone else and another car full of people drive by.

"10k, Murphy" Warren shouted as 10k ran after Murphy while everyone was shooting at him.

"His going to get himself killed I said"

"Urgh what the hell is going on" Addy said as she moved positions

"It's a damn Murphy free for all" Doc replied.

"Time to go" Warren shouted as the two guys that were shot came back as z's, turning back we saw another guy get out a truck only this guy had a very big gun. With one pull of the trigger he friend the red truck now in bits behind us.

"Doc! 10k" I screamed as I pointed to his body on the floor of the gun fight, Doc ran to grab him while the rest of us fired and covered him.

"You scared the hell out of me kid" Doc said as he placed 10k behind the car we was using for cover, I came and knelt down beside them.

"Where am I" 10k asked.

"Don't worry we got you now" Doc answered him.

"What!?" 10k shouted.

"I said we got you now" Doc repeated.

"Are you okay" I looked at him scared as hell, he looked shaken up which I've never seen before.

"I can't hear you!" 10k shouted looking between me and Doc.

The others spoke while I just held on to his hand, he was freaking out and I would be lying if I said I wasn't as well, Warren turned to us and looked at 10k and me.

"10k are you alright" she shouted over the gunfire.

"What!?" he asked again.

"I think he's deaf" Doc replied to Warren, which made perfect sense to why he was freaking out.

"Doc take him with you and Keira, you guys get to the ally cut east and advance north. Mack and Addy you guys take the westside we'll flush them out"

"Well… well what about the bounty hunters" Doc asked.

"Kill them too" Warren said as she cocked her gun, "On my call we'll cover you".

We got 10k to his feet ready to run, Doc grabbed his arm ready to lead him and I was ready to shoot anything that go in our way.

"Three, two, one, go!" Warren shouted and we all started to move out.

We stopped outside an old motel looking building, Doc was behind one car and I was behind another with 10k keeping look out behind us. Running to the next car we ducked as a bullet came flying towards us, Doc then joined us behind our car signaling for 10k to look out.

"Murphy!" he started to shout.

"Shhh. Yeah that's what I'm thinking, ready to go" he said and we set off running again to another car to get behind.

"The zs must've followed him inside, but I think I know a back entrance that might safer" Doc said.

"Can you hear anything I'm saying" Doc asked 10k as we both looked towards him.

"What!?" he yelled again.

"Jesus, this is ridiculous, what the hell are we doing here. That's a rhetorical question" he turned to me as he said the last part, slowly I shut my mouth he didn't want an answer.

"All right, ready? I'll cover you two run" I nodded in response "One, two, three, go" he shouted grabbing 10ks hand I got ready to take off running with him, well that was the plan till someone shot making us abandon that idea. Holding up a bit of metal the shooter took the bate and shot.

"Sniper" 10k said.

"Great" Doc shouted.

"Second floor, seventh window from the right" 10k shouted.

"You think you could take him out?" Doc asked, with that a z attacked Doc from the car, he ran towards the building while I wrestled with the z trying to pike it, 10k tried to shoot the sniper but missed, finally I mercied the z looking around for Doc he had gone.

Looking over our shoulder I saw Doc on the second floor I tapped 10k and pointed to Doc he motioned for him to continue. We stayed behind the car there was no point in us going in with 10k not able to hear we were just going to get ourselves killed. Next thing we know we see everyone running out clearly chasing Murphy again, we followed and that's when we sw Addy beating the crap out of Murphy but where was Mack. Warren and Doc separated the two of them, Doc picking Murphy up from the ground.

"What the hell? What did I ever do to her" Murphy asked.

"You okay" Warren asked her, all she did was cry, "where's Mack" Warren asked her.

"Addy where's Mack" I said stepping forward all she did was cry more.

"Where's Mack" Warren repeated now shaking Addy, Addy pulled away and looked down at Murphy. That's when we all saw the pain on her face and we became aware of what had happened to him.

"Nooo, no, it couldn't, he couldn't. Addy please tell me its not true" I stutter my eyes staring to well. She just came over to me and hugged me her heart breaking as she sobbed some more and tears started to stream down my face. Together we got in the van and everyone else followed, Warren stood outside with the new guy talking. He then got in the truck with us, the truck started up and we were back on the road.


	11. Remember

**Hi everyone this chapter is going to be one of my own, as promised a chapter on saturday. What would you all like to see next season, any pairings you're rooting for, new characters, tell me what you want and I'll try my best to make it happen. **

**Sorry for this being a short chapter but it needed to happen so the story would make sense later on. **

Once again in the back of a stupid truck trying to get Murphy to some stupid lab to save the whole of mankind, even though they didn't really deserve saving after what just went down. Tommy after a few hours was able to hear again, poor thing thought he'd lost his hearing for good. I hadn't spoken to Murphy in fact I don't think anyone had not after what happened with Mack.

We'd stopped off in the middle of nowhere for a bathroom break Murphy's little pet went everywhere with him and that seemed to upset 10k, yet whenever I tried to ask him who she was he would either walk off or say he doesn't want to talk about it. Addy had hardly spoken to anyone, every now and again she'd say something but never more than ten words in a sentence, maybe she should be called 10 instead. Leaning against the truck I waited with the new guy for the others to get back.

"So you been with the group long?" He asked.

"Long enough, you lose track of days after while. I could of been with them a year or a few months but knowone knows the difference" I answered.

"That's true, now it's not about who you've known the longest it's about who's going to be there for you, the people you can count on to turn back to save you or mercy you when the time comes"

"True that" I said giving a little nod.

"My names Vasquez" he said holding his hand out to me.

"Not many Vasquez around here, you wouldn't happen to know anyone with the last name West?" I just had to know.

When I was 8 my dad had a friend called Vasquez who he worked with we just used to call him V for short. I had only met him twice, once at a bbq we hosted and another time while we were shopping. Vasquez wife was very pretty and they had just had a little baby girl, shortly after her birth he handed in his notice wanting to be with his family. My dad still spoke about him every now and again but not as much as he used to.

"I know a few West's" was all he said.

"Frank West?"

"Yeah I knew a Frank who's asking?"

"Keira West, that's who's asking," I replied.

"You're Frank's daughter, there's no way. The last time I saw you, you was only so big" he said putting his hand up to his waist.

"That would be me, I haven't grown too much. The last time I saw you, you were shopping in Greenwood with your wife, she'd just had a baby" I explained to prove that it was me, the smile dropped from his face when I mentioned his wife and child. The reappearing he smiled up at me.

"Come here" he grabbed hold of me and embraced me in a hearty hug, it felt nice actually knowing someone from pre-z is still alive.

"Where is the old man?" he asked pulling away from the hug.

"I don't know. I don't even know if any of my family is still alive" I said looking down at the floor my voice going small. Putting a finger under my chin Vasquez pulled my head up to look at him before his hand dropped to my arm.

"Your dad's a fighter kid there's no way on earth has this apocopsy taken him or any of your family… I promise you that as long as I'm alive I'm going to help you find them"

"What about Murphy?" I asked.

"We contiue on this path with him and the others, as soon as we hear anything that could lead to your family we're going" he answered.

"What about the others?"

"They'll have a choice to make most of them will go with Murphy but I think what you want to know is will that kid go with them or you" I nodded that's what I wanted to know. "I don't think you have anything to worry about, by the looks of things the kid will follow you anywhere and so would that other girl.

"I hope so" I whispered.

The others made their way back to the truck, getting in the back with 10k I felt a little hopeful maybe I was going to get to see my family again.


	12. Zombaby

**Chapter 12**

Okay so it's been mad here in the apocalypse we've got a blue Murphy with a weird zombie but not zombie minion, we went on a weird truck ride like it was weird, plants tried to kill us Plant! Oh and to make it even stranger that women Murphy hooked up with is now with our group and pregnant, like what the hell is happening here.

So how did I start my day only running yet again while Murphy and his little pet just walked along with their umbrella like it was nothing.

"Wisconsin cheese day praded" 10k said as we passed multiple floats

"Oh you betcha" Addy laughed as she ran with Serena.

"Hey I thought you controlled these things?" Vas asked Murphy.

"Not that many and not for you" Murphy simply said.

"Woah, wait a minute is that cheese?" Doc asked as we passed a giant circle of cheese that was just in the middle of the road. Random very very random but yes it was a circle of cheese.

"No way! The world's biggest wheel of cheese" 10k seemed pretty excited about this.

"It's not real, Doc! Come on we gotta go, puppies and kittens" Warren shouted as the z's started to catch up to us.

"No it is real" Doc said as he broke a bit of cheese off the wheel,

"Hey lets go" a few people started to shout as the z's came close, looking over Serena was throwing up and Addy saying she's not moving, Doc was looking at his giant cheese wheel and Murphy and his pet didn't really have a care in the world.

"Got an idea, out of my way Doc I need that cheese" Warren said marching over to the wheel.

"Oh come on Warren, can't a man eat a giant cheese wheel in peace?" he grumbled as he stuffed more cheese into his pocket.

"No, remember Philly?

"Oh no, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Doc asked with a smirk on his face.

"I am" was all Warren said, causing Murphy to grumble.

"Oh no, no, no, no,no"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes" Addy responded while running over to Warren, I went to stand near Vas.

"Way to be my girl, thanks I got this" Warren said.

"What happened in Philly" Vas asked while looking at me.

"I have no idea" I looked at 10k for an answer.

"You'll see" is all he said as me and Vas turned our attention back to Warren and Addy.

On the count of three they pushed the giant cheese down the hill as it rolled it took out multiple zombies on the way down, hearing them spatter as the wheel took them out was kinda gross but cool at the same time.

"Damn" was all Vas said.

"I second that" I said as a smile lit up my face.

"How long you think it'll go?" 10k asked

"Could go awhile, I'm pretty sure it's all downhill" Warren answered, part of me wanted to watch it go on imagine how far it would go.

"Now it's time to go and if anyone asks" Warren announced turning from the z's and started to run.

"We were nowhere near Wisconsin" Majority of the group mumbled back to Warren, I looked at 10k confused.

"I'll explain later" was all he said and I nodded, then we took off running again.

_**~TIME SKIP~**_

We were driving along a dirt road when Warren said we had to pull over.

"Well aren't you gonna at least talk to her?" Doc asked Murphy looking over at the pregnant women, "come on Murphy she don't bite" he continued

"We all know that's not true," he answered, causing me to giggle at his response.

"What's so funny kid?" he said turning to me.

"Only you could be this unlucky in the apocalypse", I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh yeah, well when you have little cheerleading 1k's running around I'll be reminding you how unlucky you are" he said back smuggly causing me and 10k to go bright red.

"For them to have little 1k's running round they have to do more than kiss" Addy chripped in causing me and 10k to go even more red which I didn't think was possible.

"10 you need to up your game" Murphy said looking at 10k, before anyone else could say anything more Warren spoke up. Thank god!

"We need to find somewhere to rest up" Warren said walking back with Serena, who wasn't looking too good.

"We need to keep moving" Vas said walking to meet Warren at the front of the truck.

"I don't think she's going to make it if we carry on" Warren whispered to him.

"So just leave her behind?"

"Now if we do that we'll never get Murphy to the lab, at the end of the day that is his kid and if he doesn't come maybe his kid got the same cure as what he did"

"Very true, well you lead on chief" Vas patted the truck off the hood and we all piled in and started to drive to find somewhere for a few hours.

We pulled up outside a beat up looking cabin, it looked empty, which is what we needed. Everyone got out but Serena, Murphy and his little pet we left them in the car with no keys while the rest of us looked about the cabin. Slowly me and 10k went to the front while Doc and Vas went round the back.

"On the count of three open the door, ready?" she looked at us and we nodded.

"1…..2…..3" we sung the door open waiting for anything to come running out but nothing did, had out luck changed? This isn't normal for us.

Slowly we piled into the cabin, it had been empty for some time by the looks of the place. Warren walked to the back of the place to look around while the Doc went back to the truck to get the others.

"Yo there's two bedrooms back here and a toilet" I walked over to her to look in one of the rooms to see if there was anything good worth taking.

There was a normal double bed in the centre of the room with two side tables on each side of the bed, a small wooden wardrobe and dressing table that had pictures and perfume on the stand. Going over to the wardrobe I started to snoop and just my luck there was actual girls clothes that looked like they would fit, I couldn't remember the last time any of us had changed our clothes.

Pulling out multiple items of clothing I came across a cute looking black top that may of showed a little too much cleavage. There was even some black shorts but the question was did I want to swap my ripped jeans that were even more ripped after the last few months that they were kinda becoming shorts themselves. I needed advice

"Addy can you come in here?" I shouted.

"What's up?" She said poking her head through the door.

"Should I swap my jeans for these shorts?" I said holding up the shorts for her to look at. She looked at the jeans that were on my body and then to the shorts.

"Why not they look cute, is there anything that might fit me?" she asked stepping into the room more. I grabbed the pile of clothes that I'd put on the bed and handed them to her.

"Thanks K I'll go change in the other room" she turned around and left the room. Now time to get out of these old rags.

I took my boots off and put them at the end of the bed, then my socks throwing them in the trash can that was behind the door, fianlly the stupid jeans which I threw ontop of the socks in the trash can. I walked back over to the dresser, hoping to find some socks, nothing sucked more than wearing boots with no socks that was asking for blisters.

That's when I heard the door open I spun round to see 10k stood there, his face going red, then I remembered I was just in my red top and underwear.

_**(10K POV) **_

I was stood leaning against the door frame that separated the hall from the front room, when Addy came out of the room Keira had gone in. Smiling she walked towards me with some things in her hand.

"Keira asked for you" was all she said before walking over to Warren and handing her the clothing in her hands.

I moved from my spot and walked towards the room, grabbing the handle I started to walk in the room until I noticed the little amount of clothing Keira had on. My face started to turn red as she turned around and looked at me, she was just as shocked as I was.

"Ummm I'm sorry" I said putting my hands in front of my eyes

"10k you don't have to do that," she laughed as I removed my hand from my eyes and looked at her.

"Addy said you wanted me?" she looked at me confused, "you didn't need me did you ?" I asked, she shook her head in response.

I started to turn away and leave the room, Addy had tricked me and I hadn't felt so embarrassed.

"10K you don't have to leave" she walked over grabbing my arm making me look at her, I slowly walked back into the room and closed the door so no one else would come in. In that second she closed the distance between us letting go of the arm she had once grabbed and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Tommy do I make you nervous" she whispered looking up at me as my eyes went wide.

"Ummm…" I didn't know what to say, I hadn't had a half naked girl this hot, standing this close to me.

With that she stood on her toes so her lips were inches away from mine, pushing her body closer to me. She was doing things to my body which was not what I needed, it was the end of the world and I was being a hormonal teenage boy.

"I think I do Tommy" I could feel her breath on my lips as she spoke.

In the next breath her lips were on mine, I was frozen in shock until I realised she was kissing me. Without thinking I started kissing her back my arms wrapped around her as the kiss deepened a small moan coming from her lips as I parted her lips so my tongue could explore her mouth. Pulling away slowly I looked down at her a small smile was on her face and I could help but give her the same kind of mischievous smile back.

I didn't know what I was doing, I unwrapped my arms from around her and pushed her back slightly so I could take my gun off and place it against the door. I then started walking toward Keira grabbing her roughly and pulling her back for another kiss pushing her back until she reached the end of the bed. She pulled away and looked at me lips puff from the kiss, looking down at her I picked her up wrapping her legs around me I placed her on the bed and continued to kiss small moans escaping from the kiss. Pulling away I looked down at her once more….

"Are you sure you want this?"

"I do Tommy" it's all she needed to say before my lips were back on hers and clothing was already on the floor.

_**(Sometime later)**_

(Keira's POV)

There was a soft knock at the door, I snuggled up into 10k's chest as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Can I come in?" it was Addy she didn't wait long before walking into the room but not all the way, stopping she looked between me and 10k before smiling.

"You dirty dog 10k, Warren said it's time to go, Serena's had some rest and food" she started chuckling to herself at the first bit, "I hope you two used something, we don't want anymore babies just yet" she said as she turned and closed the door.

Shit! We didn't use protection, did it really matter? what are the chances of that happening? I looked over at 10k who held the same worried expression.

"Come on get dressed" I said giggling giving him one last kiss before unwrapping myself and getting dressed again.

Walking into the front of the cabin it was clear that Addy had told everyone as they all started to smile at me and 10k which caused us to go bright red.

"Awh look at the two love birds" Murphy joked.

"Warms my heart" Doc joked back.

"Come on people let's not embarrass them too much, even if they are young and in love" Warren said getting up from her seat on the sofa and grabbing her stuff, it didn't take long for us to pack up and head out on the road once again.

I was so happy to not be sat with Murphy and Serena, from the little window in the back I could tell how gross they were being. It wasn't long before we had to stop again but this time was for a very serious reason the baby was coming.


	13. Zombaby part two

_**PART 2**_

We ended up at some weird barn that 10k had spotted, Vas had gone off on his own but returned shortly with some ham and jam which seemed a little off but I wasn't going to argue. Suddenly some z's appeared from one of the buildings nothing we couldn't handle, Addy killed one which ended in a cloud of white powder the same kind 10k had on him when he came back to the truck. Coming from behind us was the people that lived here, together they managed to take out the remaining z's.

"You English should not be here" a young looking guy spoke.

"We're not staying, one of our people, she needs a place to have her baby" Warren explained.

"It's not safe for you here" the man who was now the leader stammered.

"The white powder. We have anthrax here" this caused us all to panic slightly.

"Shit" was all I could say looking at 10k.

"Alright folks let's go. Sorry for your trouble" Warren said trying to usher us back to the truck but we weren't going anywhere. 10k fropped to the ground.

"10k!" I yelled as I rushed over to his side, "he's burning up" I looked up at Doc and the others for some kind of advice.

"He has it. The disease" the young leader from the group spoke, then our day got even worse looking over to Serena we saw the now puddle down by her feet. Brillant!

Picking 10k up Vas helped carry him into the farm placing him down on one of the beds, a lady came over giving him a pill and some water.

"Why only half a pill?"

"We must have enough for everyone" the guy said.

"Enough for everyone to recover?" Vas asked but no one answered, that was never a good sign. There was not a lot I could do, bending down I gave him a kiss on his forehead and told him to rest I was going to check on Serena.

As I entered the barn that Serena was in I could hear her ranting away.

"Sure there used to be Russians and nuclear weapons and terrorist and everything" she was freaking out and who could blame her, there was zombies everywhere and the guy she decided to reproduce with is bloody BLUE!

Walking in I saw Addy talking to Murphy he was clearly not handling this well either.

"Why aren't you helping her?" I asked as I stood next to him.

"Like I just said to Addy I don't know how to help her"

"Rub my back" Serena started to say, I looked over to Murphy and raised my brow at him.

"Off you go" I said motioning over to her.

"Do it" Addy added on, Murphy walked behind the now calm pregnant women and started to rub her back.

What led me to do this was fueled by passion, I walked into the barn where the other sick people were, the table that had the tablets on I gripped tightly in my hand. Serena was in the barn getting ready to give birth, Tommy wasn't getting better and now Addy was ill. I'd lost too many people and I wasn't losing anymore without a fight, that's what led me to do this.

Looking behind me I saw Warren and Vasquez walk into the barn they clearly had the same idea that I had, I looked down at my feet I didn't feel good about doing this but it's what needed to be done.

"I thought this might happen" the leader said.

"I'm sorry but we need this, we gotta keep going" before they could say anything more I turned and walked out the door Vasquez and Warren following behind me.

"Only in the messed up apocalypse was that the right thing to do" Warren said as we made it to the barn.

Entering the barn Serena was giving birth I threw the pills Warren as I rushed to help her seeing as Murphy and Doc weren't the best at keeping her calm.

"Okay, it's coming out Serena I need you to push" I looked up at her gripping her hand to give her some kind of support.

"That's not a head" Doc said.

"Sometimes they turn around and come out feet first right?" Murphy asked.

"Yeah but that's not a foot" I replied very worried.

"That baby's not wanting to get pushed out, it's pulling itself out" Doc said, as I leaned back in shock at what I was watching.

"Here she comes" Serena yelled, hands popped out along with a head and crying. I grabbed a blanket and held the baby, wrapping it up as it was out.

"It's a baby girl" I said handing her to Serena, stepping back I left them have their moment. I didn't need to be part of it and frankly I didn't want to be.

"Umm guys!" I shouted as I turned around and noticed the z's that had started to gather, we was in shit now. Everything happened so fast, we got 10k and Addy up and tried to fight off as many z's as we could. Leading 10k away from the barn I looked behind to see Serena go down my heart broke at her once human face turned and she was a flesh eating zombie too.

We were away from the farm and safe for a short while at least, 10k had started to come round and Warren had gone to talk to Murphy.

"Hey where's… Did she have the baby?" he looked so cute when he was confused.

"Speaking of babies present for ya" Addy said holding a box out.

"Billy boy brand condoms" he read out loud going bright red as we all looked at him.

"Umm Addy it might be a bit too late for that" I whispered in her ear, her eyes grew wide.

"No way, we can't have anymore babies just yet," she whispered back.

"We'll have to just wait" was all I could say.

Murphy came walking back to the group with the small baby in his arms.

"So can I be god mum to…." I trailed off realising I didn't know the baby's name.

"Lucy, her names Lucy"


	14. Down the mississippi

**Chapter 13**

Okay so a lot has happened these last few days, for starters we had baby Lucy and now we don't have baby Lucy I know it's a lot to take in. Next that weird pet what Murphy had with him is now dead, 10k had to put her down and since then he hasn't been the same really, yet here we are to live another day.

10k and I walked at the back of the group, every now and again I would look at him to find him staring at the back of Murphy. Letting out a sigh I bumped hands with him causing him to look at my hand then at me, I let a small smile play across my face which he mirrored and grabbed my hand.

"Well Mississippi sure ain't as might as it used to be" Doc said as we approached some water with a boat waiting at the side.

"We can move faster on river than we can on foot, we can take this south to Memphis and then head west" Warren said talking more to Doc and Vas than anyone else.

There were a few z's surrounding the boat which Warren and Vas took out pretty quickly, up popped a man from the boat.

"What are you doing her " Vasquez asked the man.

"It's my boat," the man answered with his hands up.

"Makes sense" Doc said.

"Well it's ours now" Vasquez said.

"What the hell….." was all I heard out the man before turning my attention to 10k.

"Ummm Tommy are you okay" I asked making sure to say his name quite enough so only we could hear.

"Yep" was all he said.

"I didn't realise we were lying to each other now?"

"Look I don't mean to be a dick but I just had to kill someone I really cared about" he snapped at me.

"Yeah and a lot of people have had to do the same 10k but that doesn't mean you shut down and don't talk to anyone"

"I just need some time okay" he said letting go of my hand and making his way to the boat which we had somehow acquired.

We were currently enjoying the not so lovely boat ride and then Doc had to pipe up.

"Hey I think I know those dudes"

"Is that" Addy trailed off.

"Sketchy and Skeezy" Warren finished for her.

"Hey slow down I know them" Doc said nudging the boat driver.

"Were not slowing down" Vasquez said.

"Yeah for once I agree with him," Warren said.

"Never get off the boat" me and Murphy said grinning at one another like a bunch of children that were about to jinx one another.

"Well I'll be damned" Sketchy said.

"Well if it ain't tweedle dee and tweedle dumbass" Doc said to the two.

"Oh man, you guys time is perfect" Sketchy said.

I kinda went into my own little bubble when they started talking it's nothing personal these guys seemed like a hoot but they were the kind of guys were you could only stand hearing them talk for so long before you wanted to hit yourself in the face. I zoned back in when 10k answered one of there questions to hear them ask.

"I see you two are an item, it's about time kid she's a hottie" Sketchy said making me want to barf.

They continued to talk about 'The Murphy' and all his mystical even knowing that 'The Murphy' was in this boat and couldn't do any of those things. As I tried to zone back into my little bubble to avoid hearing what the idiots had to say, it was short lived as the boat driver ended up screaming.

"Zombie jam!" panic filled his voice as the water z's started to attack the boat.

"I told you, nobody ever believes us" Sketchy said.

"Guess we woke them up" Doc joked as they grabbed the boat and started to climb up.

"Zombies on board" the boat man said.

"Bail out" Warren called as we all started to jump out of the boat, trying not to get caught by any z's I swam to the shore, looking around I couldn't see the others.

"10k, Addy, Warren…. Anybody" I shouted as I looked around hoping to spot someone.

Well this is shit I managed to lose everyone, well that's what I thought when I saw someone on the hill not knowing if it was someone I knew I pulled out my knife and slowly creeped towards the person.

"Keira?" Addy said running over to me, I stood up and embraced her in a hug not caring that I was dripping wet.

"Where's 10k?" I asked as we made our way back to the others.

"10k!" Doc and I shouted hoping he was still out there.

"Kid! can you hear us? Send a smoke signal" Doc shouted again.

"I'm going across" Doc announced.

"Doc, you won't make it" Warren said.

"We have to get him" Doc pleaded.

"No we don't and what makes you think he's on the other side anyway?" Murphy said emptying out his shoe of water.

"You what!" I marched over to him and pulled him by the shirt.

"Take it back Murphy! He is one of the most important people to me and I swear to go you best start being nice to him because I am sick of you two hating each other now!" I screamed in his face.

"That kids a survivor! He ain't going out like that!" Doc added on.

"Look I'm sorry I know you're upset" Murphy said looking up at me. I let go of his top and let out the breath that I didn't realise I was holding, sitting down next to him I put my hands on my head trying to stop my thoughts spinning. Catching bits of conversation I heard Doc arguing with Warren and Vas over 10k while Addy tried to convince Doc that 10k was a fighter which he was.

"Right people we have 24 hours to find 10k, lets move out" Warren said.

It didn't take me long I was up on my feet and hot on Warren's heels I sure as hell wasn't leaving him I needed answered.

_**-Time skip-**_

It was now dark outside and we had set up camp with a fire, I couldn't keep my eyes open much longer so Warren, Doc and Vasquez agreed to stay up while the rest of us got some much needed sleep. Morning was soon upon us and the search started once again, I was going to find him.

We had been walking for some time, I was starting to give up hope of getting across the river well that was until something lucky happened. There at the edge of the water was a little boat, yes you heard me correct.

"Oh sweet jesus, hallelujah! Now we can get across the damn river and find the kid" Doc said happily.

"Oh come on. You really think you're gonna get this thing all the way across?" Addy said.

"I'm sure as hell gonna try" Doc answered back.

"Me too" I said stepping forward to help Doc with the boat.

"Doc, Keira" Warren started before she was cut off.

"Don't waste your breath, Warren. We're going after him. You do what you gotta do but we're going" Doc said.

"What do you expect us to do? Wait for you" Murphy said.

"Do whatever you want, are we the only ones that care that 10k is still out there" Doc shouted at everyone, it really did feel like we was.

"Of course not!" Addy shouted back.

"I'm sorry, I thought there was a mission that dictated our each and every action, and that anything- anything- was justifiable in service of the mission" Murphy piped up.

"We take care of each other. That's how we got this far, without that there is no mission" Doc snapped back at him.

"Tell that to Cassandra, Doc or was she expendable " Murphy replied.

Cassandra that must of been Murphy's little pet that everyone but me and Vasquez seemed to know.

"He did what he had to do"

"Bullshit! He's a child with a gun who kills anything he doesn't understand, the pair of them are. Let's not forget each and everyone of you is expendable, there's only one piece of precious cargo on this train" Murphy said looking at me and then going back to Doc. This is the first time he'd said something like this to me, he was really pissed off and was taking it out on me.

"Well brother at least we all know where we stand" Doc answered.

"Hey, it's not personal" Murphy said walking away.

"Doc, Keira are you willing to throw it all away right here?" Warren asked us.

"Yeah, yeah I am" Doc answered, she then turned to me.

"Warren you already know my answer" she'd be stupid to think I'd ever leave him behind.

"We'll head south as far as the Gortner Bridge, if you're there we'll regroup. Otherwise this is it" Warren said sadness in her voice. Doc didn't say anything he just looked down, I walked over to Addy and gave her one last hug this might be the last time I saw her again. Walking back to the boat Warren pulled me into a hug.

"Look after each other, try not to die and get him back and find us"

"We will" I parted with her and took off in the boat with Doc.

We'd been rowing for sometime now but was getting nowhere fast, we pulled up at the river bank and just sat there awhile feeling very defeated.

"Doc! Keira!" A female voice shouted our names, looking us we saw Addy on the bridge waving down at us. We made our way up to the bridge to be with the others still a team member down.

"We've waited long enough let's go" Vas shouted to Doc.

"Just a minute" he replied back.

"There's not a lot of people looking out for each other in this world anymore but you always did. So if 10k's out there, he knows that but we gotta go right now" Addy said trying to comfort Doc.

"Well kid what can I say? I couldn't get to you. The river's so full of z's I damn near drowned but I hope you I tried. You hang tough buddy. I'm gonna miss you, I love you kid" Doc muttered to himself.

"Sorry Doc but he knew what he was getting into" Murphy muttered to him, we made our way into the car, until we stopped seeing a women approaching carrying a bag. She went on to explain that she knew 10k and he was about to be hanged, we had to go!.

Getting to the sight we saw the three of them, all had nooses around their throats. Suddenly the floor was pulled from underneath them, no thought ran through my mind I pulled the trigger on my gun at the same time as Doc freeing 10k from the noose. Running to him I grabbed his face and kissed him, kissing me back he pulled away and smiled at me.

"C'mone you damn cockroach" Doc laughed as we headed off towards the truck.

We made our way to the car and set off on our adventure once again, snuggling into 10k's chest I looked up at him.

"I love you" I smiled as he looked shocked before happiness filled his face even reaching his eyes.

"I love you too" he said cupping my chin and pulling me up for a kiss.


	15. Corporate retreat

**Chapter 14 **

Trip from hell that's all I can say but then again what did I expect it was the end of the world and a lot happens in a few weeks. A little catch up for you all Serena had the baby she's called Lucy, Serena didn't make it, 10k and Addy got sick and now they're better, me and 10k had sex, ummm we went to the grand canyon but we're not allowed to talk about that and a lot z's died.

So yeah it's been fun as always back to the apocalypse.

We start off again running from z's only this time the air around us is orange now yes I know I could be eaten any moment and this was probably caused by Murphy being a dick but this was just beautiful. Okay back to running and killing I have no idea were Warren is or were anyone was really the thick orange fog made it very difficult to see so all I could do was kill whatever tried to eat me and hope for the best.

It wasn't long till I was out of the dust storm I had managed to avoid the z's somehow maybe today was my lucky day. I turned back to see Warren and the others coming out of the trees, 10k looked up at me and smiled jogging to my side and pulling me in for a hug.

"It looks like a hotel" Warren said as we turned to a building that was just visible in the orange dust.

"I thought we killed all these z's last week" Doc said.

"Maybe the Grand Canyon filled" Addy answered.

"Not funny" Murphy said still pissed off with what had happened.

"I wasn't kidding" Addy shot back.

"Heads up lets check it out" Warren said as we made our way over to the hotel.

Heading to the door Warren tried it but with no luck, the place had been boarded up good.

"Anybody in there?" she shouted.

"Do you think it's deserted?" Doc asked her.

"Give me that" she said taking Doc's crowbar and trying to open the door with it.

"Anytime now Murphy" Addy shouted as z's started to come from the orange dust, I turned so I was facing the z's ready to fight while Warren tried to get the door open.

"All right! All right! I'll give it a shot" he said putting his hands up and turning away the approaching z's.

"Why don't we just break the glass" Doc said.

"No, cuz then the z's will be able to get in" Warren answered him.

Out of nowhere the door that Warren was trying so desperately to get into was opened by someone from the inside. Slowly we made our way into the hotel, guns pointed in our direction causing Doc to put his hands up as we went in. Vas and Warren pointed their guns at the people who were already living there causing everyone but me and Murphy to draw their guns too.

"Lower your weapons" Vas said.

"Turn around and go back the way you came" One of the men said from above us.

"Look we don't want to hurt you but we cannot turn around. There are way too many z's out there" Warren shouted back.

"Not much oxygen either" Doc added, as more z's came to the door banging to get in.

"Who's in charge?" Warren asked.

"My name is Gideon Gould, I'm the facilitator here but we don't really have a leader. Cuz everyone here participates in our decision making" One man who was holding a weird stick said, he seemed like a nut job in all honesty.

"Great we just need some shelter until the smoke clears and some of those zombies move on" Warren said to Gideon who was now in front of her with the weird stick.

"Okay well I think in order for us to put together a mutually beneficial agreement we're gonna have to create a little framework of trust" he said and it clicked he sound just like our guidance counsellor in school.

"Buddy, I'd have a lot more trust if you pointed your weapons someplace else" Murphy piped up from behind Vas.

"Sure, it's okay everybody" Gideon said and everyone lowered their weapons.

"What you got in mind Mr Gould?" Warren asked.

"Popcorn circle process?" some women wearing a red shirt said from above us.

"You know what? That's exactly what I had in mind" Gideon said.

Okay as they both went on it was definitely like being back in school when groups had an argument they'd make us get in a circle and express how we spoke. See as a cheerleader I spent a lot of time sitting in the office, if we didn't have problems with other students it was with another cheerleaders. It's not all about sisterhood you know, most of them girls would stab you in the back the moment they got chance.

Okay he was talking again about giving his first impressions of everyone without filtering, oh this was going to be good.

He pointed to Warren,"You. You are the leader, you're a natural and you have a wisdom but it's born of loss" moving away the original members looked at Warren with a knowing look in their expressions. Next he went over to Vasquez

"You are the enforcer brother, you're tough but your scars can cloud your judgement" Addy was next.

"You're the strong one but there's a lot off loss in those eyes. I think it's more loss than you can handle" he paused for a moment looking back over to Warren, "she relies on you" was all he said before moving onto Doc.

"Brother sir, you've got a face that's edged with sadness and yet somehow you've managed to keep your sense of humour. Man I need a hug, can I have a hug?" he asked Doc before grabbing him in an embrace, next was 10k.

"Son you got a good heart but you're a little bit angry, you don't like him," he said pointing to Murphy. "You two don't like each other that's what this is" Was all he said before moving back to Murphy.

"You got the weight of the world on your shoulders, don't you? I can see it, you do more for these people then they even realise and you never really get the respect you deserve either" he gave Murphy a pat on the shoulder before turning back to me.

"I haven't forgotten about you child, I saved you till last because there's something special about you" he clearly must be mixing me up with Murphy.

"You see no matter what there's no mistaking the love that everyone of them has for you" he pointed round the group, Murphy and Vasquez kept a straight face while the others gave me a slight smile, 10k reached down and squeezed my hand.

"I see that this boy is very special to you and you would do anything for him and possible have gone against rules already to prove your love for him. I also see you too have some problems with the gentleman over there but this isn't hatred no you feel let down, you look up to him and you don't believe you have been given a good enough apology. I looked over at Murphy who just put his head down not wanting to look me in the eye.

"In your eyes you hold sadness and loss like your young friend over there but they also hold hope, like you haven't given up just yet." I just smile thinking of my family, it's true until I see them dead or not I won't give up hope. He started to turn away before adding something else.

"Does he know yet?" he looked between me and 10k.

"Know what?" I asked looking at 10ks confused expression.

"Ah you haven't figured it out either, well I wish you well when you do find out" was all he said before turning back to the others. I didn't really listen to what he had to say after that, what did he know that me and 10k didn't?

Then it hit me, my period was late.

Looking back around the room I noticed everyone had started to go their own ways, 10k let go of my hand and motioned that he was going with Doc while I just walked over to Murphy and Vasquez.

"Hey kid mind if we talk?" Murphy asked and motioned to the beat up sofa

"Sure thing" I followed him to the sofa and sat next to him.

"Look I'm not good at this kind of thing…. I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry for being a jerk to you"

"It's okay really"

"No it's not okay, you are the only one in the group that I give a damn about and I should've never left you. I promise whatever you need from here on out I've got you" he then pulled me into a hug which I slightly broke away from the embrace and looked up.

"Mind if I cash that promise in so soon" he looked at me slightly confused and worried.

"What have you done?" he was now holding my arms looking into my eyes.

"I need a pregnancy test" I whispered to him, his eyes grew big before looking down at my stomach.

"Fuck sake you horny teenagers" he grabbed me and pulled me back into the hug clearly sensing my panic.

_**-Time skip- **_

Okay so let me give you a quick rundown of how I ended up stopping at a small shop thanks to Murphy acting like a diva. You see it turns out someone was stealing food from the hotel Murphy ended up getting shot, we found out who was the one doing it. Some poor guy got casted out but eventually came back and killed the leader who kept saying he wasn't the leader. We then all said our goodbyes got in the vehicle not before Addy had a moment with one of the women and then we drove off.

Since I told Murphy about my little problem he'd been moaning that we needed to stop at every chance he could get. Warren didn't stop at a few but a good majority she did, I think she felt bad for Murphy nearly dying and that being the end of the cure for the world.

Now all I needed to do was find a damn test and figure out what the hell is going on.


	16. Dream come true

**Hi everyone sorry this is late I haven't been on my laptop in the last week so I was unable to update on here. Here is the last chapter of this story but don't worry I will be doing season three and I'll post on here when it's up.**

**Chapter 15**

I don't even know how many stores we had been to in the last few days, a lot and not one of them had a test, Warren was starting to get pissed off stopping at all these stores so I needed the next one to have one. I have to say we did get some good supplies from some of the stores I even managed to find some sweets which were rare for the apocalypse and majority of the stores we went to didn't have that many z's.

Okay maybe one or two of the stores were overrun and we did nearly die both times but in all it wasn't that bad I guess.

For once I wasn't sat with 10k instead it was me, Addy and Murphy in the back, Vasquez in the passenger seat, Warren driving while Doc and 10k rode in the boot. Leaning over to me Murphy whispered but clearly not quietly enough.

"Don't worry kid I have a good feeling that the next store will have what we need." now it wasn't loud enough for Warren to hear but it was loud enough for Addy to overhear him.

"And what is it you two need" she leaned over whispering to me, looking up I gulped.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone? So far only Murphy knows" I whispered back/ pleaded with her, she looked at me before nodding.

"Okay I wont tell as long anyone as it isn't going to kill us" I think that was a fair enough deal, I was putting everyone's lives at risk.

"Right so you know that me and 10k had sex" I look at her again and she nodded, "well you see we didn't use anything and I'm pretty sure I'm late" I kinda said that last bit so fast I hoped she wouldn't catch it but I was wrong.

"What the fuck" was all she said.

"It's really hard to keep track of days, I feel like it's been a month but it might not have been. Either way I thought if I took a test then I'd know"

"And that's why we've been stopping so much? To find you a test"

"Yes" I let out a sigh.

"Shit Keira why didn't you tell me, I could have helped look at them other shops. Next store we go to I'll try and find one an extra pair of eyes can't hurt" she gave me a small hug.

"Thanks Addy you're the best" I returned the hug.

"Are you going to tell 10k?"

"I don't know what to do to be honest. Do I wait until I know for sure or tell him now?"

"I think you need to do what's right for you" she answered me.

"I think I'm going to wait till I know, I don't want to worry him over nothing" I sighed again, all I seem to do at the moment is sigh.

_**Sometime late**_

Once again we had stopped in another small town, every town we seemed to stop out recently was getting more and more empty like all the z's had gone somewhere apart from the odd one or two. Looking across the road I noticed a small shop, this was my last chance at finding what I needed I whistled over to Addy and pointed at the shop. She gave me a nod before motioning to Warren that we were off to go check it out.

Walking over to the shop door we counted to three before slinging it wide open but nothing came out. Where had all the damn zombies gone?

We quickly scanned the shop and once again I was let down, it looked like everyone was popping out babies in the apocalypse. Making our way out the shop Addy stopped me.

"Aren't you forgetting something" she shouted, I turned back towards her and that's when she threw a box into my hands. Looking down I saw it was a test.

"I thought they didn't have any?" I smiled at her.

"Well I saw this one when we first went in" she smiled at me, "don't keep me waiting hurry up and go do it!".

"Go do what?" 10k's voice appeared from behind me.

"Umm…. nothing it was just a joke between me and Addy" I quickly tried to cover my tracks.

"What you got there?" he looked down at the small box in my hand which quickly flew behind my back.

"Nothing important, why don't you go see it Warren needs anything"

"She doesn't, why won't you show me what you've got?" he was very curious why couldn't he let it go.

In the next breath he tried to take the box from my hands, I moved it to the other hand but I wasn't fast enough. His other hand quickly grabbed it and held it up in the air so he could read it, unfountally I was simply too small to reach the box no matter how much I jumped. Slowly his arm dropped and I was able to grab the box of him, I couldn't tell what he was feeling so many emotions crossed his face.

"Are you…." he didn't even finish the sentence his voice cut off at the end like a whisper.

"I'm not sure, hence why I needed a test" I said barely any sound coming from my lips. He looked at me and nodded.

"Okay we've set up in that house over there, so let's go find out" he grabbed a hold of my hand and brought it up to his lips placing a gentle kiss on it, putting the test in my pocket we made our way to the house and straight to the bathroom.

So I peed on the stick and now I was waiting, it said ten minutes but it felt like a lifetime of waiting. 10k came in the bathroom after I peed and was waiting until we heard shots fired from outside and Warrens voice.

"Come on people we need to get moving now"

"Shit!" was all 10k said before opening the door and heading to the truck.

"Wait don't you want to know" at that moment he had forgotten what we were actually doing in the bathroom, looking down at the test I smiled before running to catch up with him.

"Soooo…" he waited for my answer.

"Congrats Tommy you're going to be a daddy" I laughed as the colour drained from his face but slowly a smile appeared as we jumped into the back of the truck and took off again.

We had only been driving for a few minutes before the truck came to a stop, we hadn't put enough distance between us and the massive hoard of z's to stop and see if we could fix it. Looking over to the trees Warren shouted for us to split up and head for the trees, me and 10k took off at once running as fast as our legs could take us. Just it wasn't fast enough, to stop the z's following me 10k told me to keep running while he led them away. Little did I know that was the last time I would see 10k again but as I lost one person I gained another.

In those next moments it was like I was dreaming again, I lost my footing and began to stumble giving the few z's time to catch up with me. Filling itself at me I was now fighting for not just one life but two and I needed to do it fast before the others caught up and I couldn't fight them off. Then someone saved me, the z on top of me was now dead and the few that were following me hit the floor like a ton of bricks. Looking up into my savior's eyes my breath caught in my throat.

"Dad"


	17. Season 3

I had been at the camp with my family for about a month now, maybe longer I wasn't too sure. All I know is that day in the woods my dad saved me from being zombie dinner, I thought I'd never see him again or any of my family but there they all were safe and together.

When I arrived I told them everything that had happened including mine and 10k's little problem. At first everyone was a little shocked, also a little pissed off but in time they've come around. I believe they're scared of what could happen and I won't lie. That has been a fear of mine since I found out.

I had no idea what had happened to the others, were they still alive? What happened after we all ran off? Was 10k okay? I never knew if I was ever going to get them answers or if I wanted them.

"Hey how are you doing?" My mum climbed into the tent that I shared with my sister who was practically a young woman now, the apocalypse really made people grow up.

"Not bad, where is everyone else?" I asked sitting up from the sleeping bag. I was lucky enough to still not have a bump meaning I wasn't that far along which you could see as a good and a bad thing I guess.

"Getting ready to move out, we got news there's a hoard moving this way so we need to get some distance on it."

"When isn't there a hoard" I threw myself back down, I just wanted one day of normality but I knew it would be a long time before we ever got that, if we ever got that.

"Yeah I know" my mum sighed before laying down next to me.

"There's some breakfast still in the pot grab some before we head out okay" stroking my face she said.

"Sure thing" I let out a sigh as she placed a gentle kiss on my forehead before getting up and leaving the tent.

Have I ever told you how much I hate the apocalypse? Because I hate it a lot.

It wasn't long before we all packed up and moved out, I rode with my family and Dean another member of the group my family and I had become close to. Dean was nice. He was a few years older than me, had dark brown shaggy hair and a rugged beard.

"Anyone wanna play a game" he announced from the other side of the back seat.

"What you got in mind" my sister asked.

"Eye spy?"

"Why not? You in Keira?"

"May as well there's nothing else to do" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay I spy with my little eye something beginning with s"

"Sky?"

"Nope"

"Umm seat?"

"Guess again"

We both looked around there wasn't much it could be since there wasn't really anything left.

"I give up" I huffed nothing springing to mind.

"Me too"

"Seat Belt which you both should be wearing" he smirked as he tugged on his as an example.

"My go again then, I spy with my little eye. Hang on a second there's people over there" Dean announced point to where he thought he saw some people.

Following his finger he was right there were people over there.


	18. Friend or foe

**So I wasn't sure if people were still reading this story on here hence why it took me so long to update, so now I know people are interested I'll update on here at the same time as Wattpad so no ones left behind. I'm actually trying to see which site gets more views for this story and currently here had 1.2k and Wattpad has 1.7k so I'm pretty impressed. **

**Also I know there are mistakes in this fic after looking over some of the chapters I've noticed a few big ones which I will be trying to update when I have time. Please be kind and understand there may be some grammer problems but we're all human and sometimes when you get into a story you forget and miss things when proof reading. **

**Chapter two Season 3**

"Dad, we need to stop," I announced from the backseat leaning forward.

"We don't have time to stop, if we do we wont be able to put enough distance between us and that hoard" he carried on driving down the road getting closer to the group that now spotted us and signaled for help.

"Dad Keira's right you can't just leave them" my sister backed me.

"As much as I'd like to argue with the girls isn't it better to help them and have less z's to fight?" Dean added, I liked it when we all pulled together to prove my dad wrong. It wasn't very often it happened but when it did I felt like a smug teen.

"Fine we'll stop, Keira you stay in the car me and Dean will go check it out" I didn't like staying in the car but I know if I started arguing he wouldn't stop at all.

Pulling up on the other side of the road Dean and my dad got out and made their way other to the group while the rest of us sat in the car eagerly waiting to see what would unfold. After a few minutes Dean made his way back to the truck.

"Is everything okay?" My mum asked.

"We're not sure, one of them has a cut on their side and it looks badly infected so that's going to need treating soon. The rest of the group seems to be okay just needing a bit of food, water and rest really".

"We need to get moving so if they're coming they need to come now" my mum told Dean who nodded and went back to my dad. After a few more minutes the new group made their way over to the truck and I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was her Amy. I hadn't seen her since everything kicked off between 10k and her, so here she was wanting help from my family. The nerve of this girl but it was my idea to stop and help them, times like this I wished I didn't say anything.

"Keira? Why are you here, where's Tommy?" As soon as she saw me all these questions bubbled out of her mouth.

"Clearly not here" Was all I said as Dean ushered them into the back of the truck, we didn't have long to find cover before the hoard would be here.

"What was that all about?" Dean whispered as he got into the car.

"I ran into her while I was with that other group and she was a right bitch" was all I said as I slumped back into the car. This was going to be the worst apocalypse ever! I wonder if she'd get eaten by a Z and then everything could go back to how it was.

We needed to get off the road the hoard of Z's couldn been seen in the distance as they started to close in, we'd soon run out of gas and that would be it for us. Pulling into a motel my dad turned off the car and began getting out, the rest of us following behind.

"We can't stop here, it's not safe" One of the men from the group piped up.

"Well what do you suggest, carry on driving in the hopes we'll find something better?" My dad shot back.

"Yeah it's better than this!" the man motioned to the motel.

"Then take your chances out there then" my dad stepped aside so the man could go.

"But the petrol will only get you so far and I hope there's somewhere for you to hide when that does happen" the man fell silent and didn't argue anymore, we quickly gathered the stuff from the back of the truck and made our way into the motel.

"Right we need to take a look at that wound and see how bad it is" my mum said to the lady that had the wound.

Nodding she walked over to where we'd started to set up, instead of everyone spreading out in the motel it made more sense for us all to stay in one room. At least then if any z's got in they would be easier to fight off with more people.

There wasn't much to do other than sit around and wait for this to blow over so we could move out again, taking a seat on the floor leaning against the wall a certain redhead decided to join me.

"Can we talk?" she asked, I didn't want to talk to her. I'd rather go talk to that hoard of z's that would be here any minute but I guess I didn't have much choice as she already started talking.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened I didn't mean to come between you and 10k"

"It's fine I guess"

"No it's not. It's just I hadn't seen him in so long and all those feelings came rushing back I didn't think for one minute he'd of moved on but we're all different people now"

"Look it's fine honestly it was a long time ago and the last thing we should be doing is arguing over a boy" I smiled it was kind of the truth we did have bigger things to worry about other than boys, still part of me didn't trust her.

"Everybody keep quiet I can see them coming" the guy from earlier announced as the first wave of z's started coming. The room fell into silence as the thuds of the z's could be heard outside, all we could do was sit and wait which was one of the worst feelings you never knew when it would be over.

Suddenly shots were fired from somewhere in the motel, this was not what we needed the z's piled in more and more passing our room. Not only were the z's a problem but so was the person that had fired the shot. We didn't know if there was another group and how they would react to seeing us. This caused some members of the group to mutter amongst themselves as fear started to take over.

"Everybody stay calm" my dad whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. Then the sound of banging echoed through the room, looking around everyone tried to locate where the sound was coming from and z's started to bang at the door trying to get in.

"Over here it's the vents" someone shouted from on top of a chair, the case to the vent popped open as a young man jumped to the floor. Before anyone could say anything he shouted back to the vent.

"They're in here!" This caused more z's to start banging at the door, making people go hold it to stop them getting in. All this noise was going to get us killed and it was about to get a lot worse.

More banging appeared above us before the ceiling came crashing down and more men appeared in the room.

"Good job kid" one of the men said as he looked around our group that were now pushed up against the walls.

"Now listen here people this is our place and we don't take kindly to strangers just barging in" the man started.

"Have you not seen the hoard out there? You're going to cause them to break in here and kill us all you idiot" the man who piped up earlier spoke up to the new group. The new group burst into laughter till the person who was just speaking pulled out a gun and shot him in the head.

"Now let's try this again shall we without any interruptions. Like I was saying this is our motel and if you want to stay here there's a price you have to pay. Because of the big mouth over there our price has just doubled." he smiled and looked us all up and down resting his eyes on me and Amy.

"Perfect as payment for staying here. We'll take them two lovly ladies off your hands, as well as any food and amo you have" walking over to us he placed his hand on Amy's cheek who simply pulled away in disgust.

"Don't worry little lady we'll take good care of you" he proceeded to whisper into her ear loud enough so I could hear as well.

"I'm sorry but that's not going to happen" my dad stepped forward challenging the man.

"Silly me did I forget to mention the payment is non negotiable, you either pay of you all die and we still take them"

"Well it looks like you'll have to kill us then because there is no way you're just taking them without a fight" this seemed to make the men smile, they wanted a fight and that's what they were going to get.

Within seconds people were pulling their guns out ready to fire at one another, first to shoot were one of the newcomers missing the guys head and grazing his shoulder.

"My turn" gun fire broke loose as people started shooting in the tiny room, the z's banging even more at the door.

Dropping to the ground with Amy, we looked around. We needed to get out of here and fast, there in the corner was a vent that some of us would be able to crawl through if we were quick enough. It was risky either the men inside would catch us or the z's on the outside would get a snack but it was our only option. Motioning to the vent we started to crawl to it, the guys distracted by the gun fire that was echoing round the room. Shaking the vent we managed to get it off it was just a case of kicking off the one to the outside so we could make a run for it. Seeing what we were doing a few others made their way over to us while my dad and others carried on the gunfire as a distraction.

A few of us had made it through the vent before the door busted open, z's piling into the room, screams filled the air as they started ripping into any flesh they could find. We were out of time. I stood up and looked at my dad. Dean, my dad and sister were still in the room, Amy and my mum had made it out, there was only one thing left to do and that was go through the window and worry about the z's outside. On the count of three we burst through the window and began fighting the z's that stood in our way, slowly but surely there was an opening and I began to run from the hungry monsters. Only some people weren't so lucky. I could never unhear or unsee what was about to happen. The scream of my younger sister echoed in my ears as I turned around to see a second z rip into her neck, the life drained from her face and he was now one of them. My mum tried to help her which only led to her demise as well, in those few moments I lost my sister, my mother and then Dean as I watched one of the once living gunmen burst through the window and throw him to the floor ripping out his throat in the process.

There I stood in shock unable to move Amy pulling on my arm. I was unable to hear what she was saying, as tears flooded down her cheeks. I didn't snap back to reality until I realised someone had picked me up and was running with me, that person was my dad, the only living family I now had left.


	19. The bridge

**So sorry this is late I forgot to upload the chapter. **

**Chapter 3 Season 3**

I don't know how long we'd been running now all I know was we were lucky enough to only run into a handful of z's that we were able to take out before running again into the woods.

"Do we even know where we are?" Amy asked panting as we slowed our pace eventually stopping at a tree for support.

"I have no idea, we could be anywhere now" I panted back to her, looking at my dad we waited for him to suggest something which he caught on at as we continued to look at him.

"Our best bet is to find a road and hopefully we'll be able to find a sign before it gets dark" he suggested. It was risky we didn't have any weapons and by night we could still be stuck out here which was a very dangerous idea.

Off we went running again hoping to have some idea of where we were going or where we'd end up. It was mid day and we'd finally found a road that led us to a bridge with the most beautiful view of a waterfall I'd ever seen. Then shock filled my body there 10k was running across the bridge, a group chasing after him, before we could say anything he'd climbed onto the railing and plunged into the water below.

There me and Amy stood shocked at what we'd just seen, this week was turning into the worst week yet.

"Hey you! What are you doing" one of the men shouted making his way over to us while the rest of the group followed.

"We umm we" I couldn't talk. I was still in shock at what I just saw.

"We were being chased by a hoard. We've lost a lot of people, we just wanted to find safety" my dad answered for us.

"Well Murphy isn't letting anyone else in you'll have to come back tomorrow" the man spoke before turning around to walk away.

"Wait did you say Murphy? I called back after him, stopping, he turned back and gave me a simple "yeah".

"I know Murphy I was part of his old group before I got seperated, that guy that jumped from the bridge was 10k. Can you please take us to him?" I was desperate to get some answers, why had 10k just jumped off the bridge? Where was everyone else? Who were these guys?

"Yeah right everyone claims to know Murphy, come back tomorrow"

"We do know Murphy and if you turn us away he's going to be so pissed at you, I wonder what he'd do to you, I can't wait to see" under closer inspection I noticed the bite marks on some of the guys face meaning they were one of Murphy's pets. So all they wanted to do was please him so saying that was going to set them into panic. Mumbling amongst themselves they turned their attention back to us.

"Fine we will take you to him but if you're lying I will personally take care of you myself" and with that he carried on walking, signaling for us to follow behind.


	20. Old friend

**So I'm actually so bad at updating this story, mainly because I now don't like what I've wrote but everyone else seems to love it. Don't worry I won't give up on it, I've been taking my time to try and write as much as possible so I can post them for you. I'm going to spend the next few days reading what I've wrote so I can post the rest of season three for you all. **

**Thank you all for the support you've been amazing I never expected this many people to read the story!**

**Chapter 4**

"We have someone here to see you" the guy that had spoken to us led us to where Murphy was.

"This best be good you're interrupting" he stopped mid sentence as he turned around and was greeted with the three people in front of him.

"Long time no see" I smiled as I ran up to him, he grabbed me in the embrace and squeezed as tight as he could. It felt good seeing him again like a part of me was missing and now it was found.

"What happened to you" pulling back he said to give me a look over to make sure I was okay.

"That's a very long story and I could ask you the same. Are the others here?" I looked around not being able to recognize a single face.

"Those traitors are not. Another long story but before I tell it why not let the doctor take a look at you and then you can all get cleaned up?" he smiled down at me before looking to the other two members of the group.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea" I smiled back before one of his men motioned for us to follow him and in doing so we left Murphy and made our way throughout the building until we saw a lady in a doctor's coat.

The room she was in wasn't much, the paint was coming off the walls like it was throughout the building.

"What can I do for you today" she was soft spoken and very welcoming.

"Just a checkup if that's okay" my dad replied back.

"I can certainly do that, why don't you stay here and you two wait outside until I call you in" nodding me and Amy stepped outside and waited for our turn.

It felt like we'd been waiting forever but finally my dad came out, nodding to Amy I let her go in first. I wanted to make sure everything was okay and I didn't think he would talk if Amy was hanging around.

"Hey is everything okay?" I asked as he sat down on the ground next to me.

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?"

"Just with everythings that's happened"

"There's no need to worry about me, I'm fit as a fiddle" he laughed, then Amy came out and it was my turn to go in. Standing up from the ground I gave a small smile to the girl as I walked past her and went into the doctor's room.

"Take a seat here" she ushered to the seat next to her. Laying back in the seat I noticed the scars across her cheeks, from a distance they could be mistaken for normal scars but up close there was no denying that they were bite marks. Bite marks given by no one else but Murphy, come to think of it most the people in this place had them. Maybe it was the rules if you wanted to stay.

"So what can I do for you today?" she said walking over to me.

"Umm well I'm pregnant so I just want to make sure everythings okay" I mumbled.

"Oh congratulations! Do you know who the dad is?" she asked as she went over to the corner of the room and pulled out a machine.

"Yeah a guy around my age goes by 10k, I think he was here with Murphy. Do you know what happened"

"10k yes I know him and as for why he left not everyone is happy being under Murphy's control" that's all she said, you didn't know if the walls had ears I guess in this place.

"Right I don't want to worry you dear but I'm having trouble trying to find the baby's heartbeat, I'm going to try once more but I don't suppose you know how far along you'd be?"

"Umm around 3 months I think, what's going to happen to me" panic started to set in, what was wrong, was I going to be okay. The doctor carried on doing what she was doing but a concerned look played across her face which meant only one thing.

"Okay there's no need to worry but I'm sorry to tell you I think you've had a miscariage. The first trimester of pregnancy is the hardest and it doesn't sound like any of you have had it easy. Now the problem is you need some tablets which I don't have, without them you could get very ill." she explained.

"Can it kill me if I don't find the tablets?" I needed her to be honest.

"Yes it can, my advice would be go to the nearest town and look through the pharmacy. I'll right down the tablets that you need" she said as she started scribbling down the name of the tablets I needed.

"Doc how long do I have without the tablets?"

"It's hard to tell,my advice would be don't waste time go get them at once" sitting up from the chair I nodded grabbing the paper from her hand and leaving the room.

Walking out the room I looked around and noticed my dad and Amy weren't there but there stood Murphy leaning against the wall.

"Hey kid everything okay?" he walked up to me putting an arm around me.

"Not really, where did everyone go?" I asked looking around once more.

"Oh I told them to get some rest and that I would show you where they are, I just wanted to have a chat with you first"

"Oh yeah sure, lead the way" we then walked down the hallway to another room, I'm guessing Murphy's room.


	21. The truth

**I'm sorry I keep forgetting to update on here, I'm just really bad at updating this story atm. I'm currently doing the next chapter now so hopefully I can post it tonight. After this chapter there's about another 2/3 left of this season, thank you for all the support so far it really means a lot. **

**Chapter 5**

It was a nice room considering the state of the world. In the middle of the room was a four poster bed that was covered in a range of pillows and bedding. Next to the bed was a small table with what looked like a book resting on it, Murphy didn't strike me as the type to read on a night. Over in the corner of the room was a dresser and wardrobe, yet I doubted it had many clothes in.

"So wanna tell me what happened?" He took a seat on the bed and patted next to him.

"I umm need to get some tablets"

"Right so tell me what you need and I'll send someone to get it for you"

"I can't ask that off you Murphy"

"Sure you can, I can't have one of my favourite people getting eaten" he laughed and patted me on the shoulder.

"I guess we couldn't have that. So fancy telling me what's happened since I got split up from you" I was now sitting cross legged from him waiting for the story to start.

"Okay are you ready because it's a bit messed up" I nodded and he continued talking.

"I'll try and keep it short and sweet so after you got split up from everyone we all made it back together. Finally they managed to get me to that doc they kept going on about, that's the one you've just met. Only I had a different idea and before you say anything they weren't good people so I took matters into my own hand. 10k was with me because he ended up getting shot but don't worry he's okay I think."

"You think?"

"Well you see I've been making blends and that's what happened to the kid but you know how he doesn't like me. So his kind of rebelled and took some cure thing that the doctor had given him which makes you ammoune to my bite but only for a short time, so he took off probably to find Warren"

"So what's the deal with you and Warren?" he was right a lot had gone on.

"Ever since I had to put Lucy somewhere safe I realised I couldn't trust her, I get I'm the only hope people have but that doesn't give her or anyone the right to look at my child as a monster or another test subject." he sighed at the end, clearly pissed and I couldn't blame him. It was shitty what Warren had done, she wasn't as nice as everyone thinks she is.

"Yeah I feel you there, so is Lucy safe?"

"She is, once this place is running more smoothly I hope to bring her here. We've accomplished a lot so far" before he could continue talking a scream sounded from outside. We both rushed over to the window to see what had happened.

There in the middle of the zombie pit stood the doctor that I had seen only moments ago. Only now she was being ripped apart by the pit zombies. Looking over to Murphy his face had dropped, everything he'd been working towards just died.

The door to his room opened and one of his blends entered and nodded at him.

"You should go get some rest. I'll see you when you wake up" I didn't argue I know he needed to sort out what we had both just witnessed. Giving him a hug I slipped the paper the doctor had given me into his hand and left the room.

_**~The next day~**_

It had been the best night sleep I'd had in a long time, for once I actually felt safe. At the end of the bed was a box with a small bow and note on top. Throwing back the bed sheets I crawled to the end of the bed and grabbed the note.

_Thought you could do with some new clothes since you've been in the same outfit forever. Get dressed and join me for breakfast. I have something I want to discuss with you. _

_P.s the tablets you need are in the shoes. _

_Murphy x_

I let out a happy squeal, I hadn't had new clothes in so long I rummaged through the box to inspect the clothing that was now mine. I had to say Murphy did have good taste, not only did he get my clothes but socks and underwear, how he knew what size I was was beyond me and I don't think I want to know the answer. Changing into the outfit I slipped the tablet out the shoe and took it with the water that was left on the bed side table. Then I went looking for Murphy only to find more than Murphy as I opened the door.

"10k?"


	22. Not meant to be

**Oh look I actually kept to my word and updated when I said I would.** **Sorry if the chapters seem short I'm trying to pluck out all the Murphy bits which isn't a lot when you re watch. **

**Chapter 6 **

I hadn't seen Tommy in what felt like forever but there he was in front of me. Looking him up and down I noticed the change in outfit as well as the dark bags that hung under his eyes. Man he looked like shit.

He sat at the little table in the middle of the room while Murphy sat on the other side of him. You could feel the tension in the air rolling off the two men, taking the other seat next to Tommy I looked to Murphy who was now in front of me for some kind of answer to what happened.

"Well 10k here is going to do me a favour" looking at Tommy his face had no emotion that was until Murphy lifted a syringe with a green substance.

His eyes lit up as Murphy placed it down in front of him before looking back like it was some evil trick.

"Go ahead, it's okay," Murphy laughed as 10k once again looked at the syringe.

"It's what you want isn't it? To be yourself again" He continued as he now picked up the syringe and placed it over his arm. Only he was unable to do anymore than that, moving it away he put his hand placing the syringe on the table.

"Right now I think you two need to have a talk" Murphy said looking over to me, I nodded in approval.

"Okay you two go off somewhere to talk and I'll see you after you're done?" he pointed to me at the last bit.

"Thanks Murphy" I smiled standing from my seat, 10k copying my action as we made our way to the door.

"Oh 10k you best answer her honestly or next time I won't be so kind about you running off to Warren"

We walked out the room and down the long hall until we ended up outside and sat on a bench. It was a nice day and one of the first times in a while that I was able to appertaite to weather without having to fight for my life.

"Tommy are you okay?" I asked him, trying to study his face.

"I'm fine" was all he said.

"Well you certainly don't look fine" that time I didn't get an answer. It was never this hard talking to him before.

"Tommy I need to tell you about the baby…" I waited for anything from him but got nothing, "we lost it". I sat and waited for a response but still got nothing.

"Tommy do you even care about me?" I swallowed the lump in my throat after I asked him.

"Yes and no"

"Care to explain?" this was not what I wanted to hear from the boy I loved.

"I care about you but not in the way that I used to" he was blunt and straight to the point which hurt, no emotion crossed his face so I asked the question I didn't want an answer to.

"Is there someone else?"

"Yes"

"By any chance is it that girl we met at the other camp, Red?" I was just hurting myself more but I needed to know.

"Yes" that was enough for me, getting off the bench I walked away. He didn't try to stop me or follow me, he just allowed me to walk away. At least I knew that this relationship was over.

As I made my way back to the room Murphy was last in I didn't see Amy, my vision blurred by the tears that I was unable to stop from falling. Two arms stopped me in my tracks, placing themselves on either side of mine.

"What's happened are you okay?" Amy asked, more tears started to fall from my eyes as she pulled me into a hug.

"Tommy and I broke up, he wants to be with someone else" I sobbed into the red head.

"Tommy's here?" I nodded in response.

"Where is he, I'm going to give that boy a piece of my mind" she said pulling away from me.

"I left him outside on the bench" I whipped away the tears with the sleeve of my jacket.

"Okay don't cry over some stupid boy you're better than that you're a badass zombie killing machine. Now go to Murphy I know he'll cheer you up" she gave me one last hug before stomping away to find the sniper.

I carried on down the hallway until I made it back to the room. Knocking softly on the door one of Murphy's men answered.

"It's the girl" I did have a name, I thought, rolling my puffy eyes.

"Send her in" I heard him say, with that the door opened and there sat Murphy in a different chair then what he was in before taking a sip of his drink.

"Hey kid how did it" he didn't finish his sentence as he looked up at me and noticed my red puffy eyes from crying.

"What did he do?" he stood now pissed.

"I think we just broke up. He said he doesn't care for me the way he used to and he likes that Red girl" I let out a heavy sigh trying not to cry again

"The one from that weird camp?" I nodded.

"Want me to have him killed? I can make it look like an accident" I laughed at his offer. It was sweet.

"No thanks Murphy but I will take that breakfast you offered and maybe a hug as well" he let out a chuckle and walked over to me.

"I think that's doable," he said as he pulled me in for a hug.


	23. Chapter 23

**The last chapter of season three will be up before Monday! Then I'll get to work on season five.**

**Chapter 7 Season 3**

It had been a few days since everything happened between 10k and I. Had I been avoiding him, yes I had. I hadn't seen much of Murphy either the last few days he had work he needed to attend to which meant I had some much needed time with my dad. Only he wasn't himself lately. He was more tired than usual and spent most of his time sleeping which left me and Amy to roam around the town. This didn't sit well with Murphy's blends; they believed that I should have been bitten or had the injection but Murphy insisted that I could be trusted and didn't need it.

Little did we know that today would be the day that everything Murphy had worked for would be lost.

"Has anyone seen Murphy?" I shouted as I walked throughout his place, none of the blends ever answered me maybe it was I wasn't one of them.

Letting out a heavy sigh I carried on walking till I caught sight of Murphy through the window, there he was looking at his zombie mote, a displeased expression crossed his face. Something was wrong and I wanted to know what.

As I made my way out to Murphy blends rushed around bringing people in, arming them ready for what looks like a fight.

"Murphy, what's going on?" I said as I grabbed his arm to stop him in his tracks.10k stood at the side of him looking at my hand on Murphy's was this because Murphy was his leader or because he was jealous?

"Warren she's decided she doesn't like how we're running things" he said as he motioned to the warning and the dead guy hanging.

"What a bitch!" I never thought she stooped to this, she was losing herself.

"We need to get everyone inside and armed ready, she hell bent on destroying blend"

"What can I do to help?" I was not letting Murphy go through this alone not after everything he'd done for me and my dad since getting here.

"No I want you inside and out the way I can't have you getting hurt" he started pushing me inside.

"I'm sorry but no, I'm not one of your blends so you can't just make me go inside. I'm staying and fighting with you Murphy, you're family!" I dug my heels in and turned to him. I think he knew I wasn't going to back down.

"Fine but no getting hurt, go and tell your dad and Amy what's about to happen. They need to be ready for everything" nodding I headed back inside to tell them we were about to go to war.

It wasn't long before everyone was inside and receiving the vaccine, I had made my way back to Murphy who was in his lab making whatever it was he was making. My dad and Amy came with me, not wanting to leave each other's side after what we'd been through.

"We're nearly out of vaccine" Murphy's main blend entered the lab.

"Seek and ye shall find" Murphy replied motioning to the bottles on the table. Picking them up the blend went to make his way out the door but not before saying.

"It's beautiful how so many want to join you, Mr Murphy. It really shows how right you are, they crave the peace you promise." urgh he was such an arse kiss.

As Murphy went back to his work we all just waited for Warren to make her move. We all knew it was coming soon.

With that the power went out. The machine that was once mixing Murphy's creation came to a slow stand still.

"Warren" was all Murphy said. The battle was coming sooner than we thought, she was ready to pounce so we now had to be ready to.

Following Murphy we made our way into a room where all the blends had gathered waiting to hear the speech he was about to give to rally his blends ready for battle.

"Our way of life is envied. Hated even, by desperate fearful individuals. Living without fear is within reach for all of us. But sadly, some find comfort in chaos, death and terror. We knew the day would come when we would have to defend our way of life. And each and everyone of you is worth that sacrifice. Protect each other. Protect this beautiful place we have built. And remember be careful out there." Then his speech was over, it wasn't the best but it wasn't the worst I'd heard.

As Murphy ordered round the blends that didn't leave he stopped on Tommy yet again testing his loyalty. Once they left he turned to us and smiled.

"What would you like us to do?" My dad questioned.

"Your job fine sir is to make sure your daughter doesn't get herself killed"

"So that means you're staying put, got it" he looked at me pointing his finger like I was a child.

"Murphy you can't do that…."

"I can and I will. I'm sure your dad will agree with me, you need to stay out of this fight. I know Warren's upset you but she's ruthless and I wouldn't put it past her to put a bullet in you skull to get to me"

I knew he was right, I didn't like to admit it but Warren was ruthless now and she would put a bullet in my head if it meant getting her hands on Murphy. I don't know if she was fuled on getting the cure or some other vendetta against Murphy.

Gun fire started all around the complex, they were in but how far away was Warren. There we stood waiting for whatever was about to happen next. Suddenly the faint sound of footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs, signaling for us to duck down. My dad crept towards the door while me and Amy hid behind one of the desks. Then a gunshot went off and slowly my dad's lifeless body sunk down the door frame, blood smearing until he hit the bottom. Before I could say anything or run to him, Amy pulled me back poutine her hand over my mouth to muffle the cries that escaped.

It didn't take long for me to calm down, whoever shot him was about to pay for what they did. Slowly crawling over to his body I gave my dad a faint kiss on the cheek as blood dripped down the bullet hole in his head. Climbing over his body we slowly made our way down the hall looking for whoever did this.

It didn't take long to figure out who did this as I rounded the room in which Murphy and Warren stood, with armed blends facing Warren.

"Citizen Z, he might have a message about Lucy" Warren said as the plane passed once again.

"Lucy? He's going down." Murphy spoke as he approached the window.

Lucy was in trouble and Murphy crumbled.


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm really sorry this last chapter of season three has taken so long to post!**

**Chapter 8 **

My blood boiled as Tommy walked over to red and 5k leaning against the truck. I didn't want to get out of the car. I didn't need to have their happiness in my face but it wasn't about me it was about Murphy and he needed me. Taking in a deep breath I turned to Amy who placed her hand on top of mine.

"Ready to quick some arse" she said with a smile plastered across her face. Her ginger locks were tired back in a messy bun and her pale skin never looked better, the sleep had been doing her well. Pulling the bobble off my wrist I tied my curls into a high pony before returning the hellish smile.

"Let's show them how it's done" I laughed as he climbed out the car laughing to one another, before standing next to Murphy who was already out of the truck.

While Murphy went to listen to the transmission with Warren me and Amy hung back, not really knowing what to do with ourselves. I could feel a pair of eyes staring at me every now and again, was it Tommy or Red I didn't know I refused to turn round and look.

"Saying we make it out of this crazy mission alive, what are we gonna do?" Amy asked, playing with the army knife she pulled from her belt.

"We?" I asked smugly.

"Don't be a dick, you know I'm your only friend" she laughed at me, she did make a good point.

"Fine yes you're my only friend" I rolled my eyes but laughed back as I pushed her arm slightly.

"But to answer your question I don't know. I think sticking with this group is out the question but going alone isn't smart either"

"Well why don't we go out on our own?" I pulled a face which caused her to roll her eyes at me.

"Think about it, we've managed to survive this long so why not give it a go. We know how to fight, cook, camp and all the other stuff. I can drive and I'm pretty good at fixing things, plus your one of the best shooters I've seen, better than him." She was making a good point.

"Fuck it why not, what's the worst that could happen. We turn into z's" we both laughed at the last bit. For once I was feeling happy, going out on our own seemed like the perfect way to get over a break up. Plus who would have thought the girl I once hated would become one of my closest friends.

"Alright everybody let's go" Warren shouted from her truck. Looks like we found where Lucy is heading. Climbing back into the truck we began our new mission, maybe we could give it a nickname. I'd have to think of one on the drive.

Now it would be stupid to assume we were able to have a simple car ride to where we needed to get to without some drama getting in our way and if on que Warren pulls the truck over as the sound of beeping from the truck behind us countries until it goes off road.

"What do you think is going on?" Amy asked as Warren and everyone else got out the car to crowd round the other truck.

"Dunno but there's enough of them there they don't need our help" I said turning back round in the truck. It wasn't long before we were all back in the truck and driving again, no one spoke about what had just happened but it didn't look good.

We'd been driving all night and the sky was day once again. Parking the trucks we continued on foot through the woods the sound of z's were close and then we saw Doc. I hadn't seen him in so long but it wasn't the time as a hoard of zombies started to chase him. Pulling out our guns we began to fire until there were no more standing.

"What the hell did you do that for" Doc shouted as Warren killed the z that stood in front of him, splattering his brains all on his face.

"Thank you, chief," Warren answered back.

"No. Yeah, sure but no. That was our guy, he was helping us find Lucy" Doc explained, wait to fuck that up Warren.

Walking up to Doc I gave him a smile.

"Long time no see" I laughed as I embraced him in a hug which he happily returned. Pulling away I looked him up and down.

"You've got a little something" I pointed to my face to try and show him where all the zombie brains and blood was but it was no good it was everywhere so I handed him a cloth from my pocket.

"If you two are done? All right, take what you can carry, we go in fully loaded" our orders had been given time to get suited and booted.

We made our way through the maze of tunnels none of us had any idea where we were going, all we needed to do was to get to Lucy. 10k hung on to Red at the back, I guess this is why we had to stop earlier. He didn't look good at all, all the life had left his face as he struggled to breath; none of us knew if he was going to make it.

"His dying" was all I heard from behind us as I turned to see 10k now on the floor.

"I saved him once I can do it again," Murphy said.

"No," Red answered him.

"There's no alternative" Murphy said what no one wanted to hear but knew it was true. I was pissed at 10k but I didn't want him to die and I like to think Amy felt the same as well.

"All right the tunnels cut off in that direction. Soldiers not zombies" Warren whispered as she made it back to the group.

"This way opens all the way to the top. It might be a good place to stash 10k"

"Keep watch" Warren commanded as Doc went back and she went to 10ks side.

"Can we move him?" Warren asked.

"It's a risk, his pulse is erratic" the other women spoke.

"I can feel him slipping," Murphy added.

"Shit" was all that came out of Warren's mouth before Red spoke up again.

"Don't bite him" I get that he didn't want to be a blend but did she really want him to die?

"Woah nobody's biting anybody. All right, we're gonna get you somewhere safe, keep you hidden. Lucy's our priority, we'll deal with you when we come back, stay with us" As much as I hated what she was saying Warren was right. Lucy was a child about to be taken away from her dad and used, she was our top priority.

"All right, Doc, you lead. Everybody following Doc" 10k was lifted to his feet as we followed Doc through the maze. Me and Amy went to the back to make sure nobody came up behind us, it was the last thing we needed.

Stopping they placed 10k down on the ground, he wasn't looking good. His breathing was panicked and you could tell it was a struggle.

"You think you can help him?"

"Best guess, after analysing Murphy's file. We have to kill 10k in order to save him" I'm sorry but I think I must have misheard what she said. Where the hell did she get her medical degree but I doubt she knows what she's doing. I looked at Amy who's face held the same expression as mine, this bitch is crazy.

"What?" Red asked clearly as confused as us.

"Go on," Warren said.

Everyone then turned to look at Murphy.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" he said looking at the faces that stared back at him.

"Your medical charts. I studied them and all the data indicates that you flat-lined on the table after the zombies attacked you. He died four years ago" the Doctor revealed.

"I'm dead?"

"Technically yes"

And I've been dead this whole time?"

"Correct, you're dead and if we're gonna save 10k, he needs to die too."

"Well I don't feel dead. How do you know we're not all dead and this is some elaborate dream on our own way to oblivion?" He did make a good point: how do we not know that we're already dead and these people that are on this journey with us are the last people we saw before we died? I didn't see Warren stand up but I certainly heard the slap that snapped me back to reality.

"Yeah I felt that" Murphy shouted at Warren.

"Then you ain't dreaming. What do you need us to do?"

"Somebody needs to kill 10k" everyone took a deep breath looking between one another again.

"I'll do it,"both Warren and Murphy said at the same time. Who knew killing 10k people would be jumping at.

"I'll do it" Warren repeated making it clear that she was going to be the one to kill him.

"Walk us through it one more time"

"Choke, die, bite, inject, in that order"

"All right, bite,choke, die, inject, got it" Murphy repeated what the doctor had said just to make sure he got it.

"Choke first, jackass then bite"

"Give me a break, Warren. I just found out I'm dead, remember?"

"Can you just shut up and focus?"

"I am focused"

I couldn't watch the next bit, I gave Amy a tap and she nodded not wanting to see what was about to happen. We walked off towards Doc and 5k to keep look out. We hadn't been standing there long before the Doctor came back shaking her head.

"Come on we should say our goodbyes" Amy whispered to me, nodding in agreement we made our way back to the room. Red was leaning over 10k's body, Murphy was at the other side of the boy, while Warren stood at the railing.

I made my way up the steps with Amy, Warren looked over to me and gave me a small nod. As much as we had our differences she understood how I was feeling, all of us were feeling it. Crouching down next to Murphy I took his hand and let out a deep sigh , he gave my hand squeeze of reassurance.

Suddenly with a gasp of air 10k sat up grabbing Murphy, practically scaring the life out of me.

"You are not my saviour" he breathlessly said.

"Thank god for that," he whispered back.

Red grabbed hold of 10k happiness beaming from her face as she looked him over, him returning the look. As awkward as it was it was nice that someone cared for him as much as I do.

"You're alive" she beamed.

"I am?"

"We all are," Warren added.

"Speak for yourself" Murphy muttered back.

"Hang on, somethings going on with Lucy. I can feel it" Murphy announced to everyone.

"We need to hurry" Murphy said, turning to Warren before turning back to me and Amy who gave him a nod that said we had his back.

"Stay with him until he recovers" the rest of us made our way to Lucy.

"Lucy?" Murphy asked but not to anyone in particular as he was greeted with a blue skinned blonde hair teenage girl. Not a baby!

"Wait, she's a teenager" confusion crossed all of our faces at the sight of Lucy.

"It's the apocalypse man, none of this shit makes sense" Doc said.

"Are you crazy? If he gets the two of you game over. Everybody dies, Zona wins. This is not why we came this far"

"That is my child"

"And we will get her"

"Kill him," Murphy instructed, all of our guns pointed at the man waiting for the gun fire to begin.

"Keep me covered"

"You got it chief" Doc answered back to her.

Lowering her gun and putting her hand up Warren began to make her way towards the man.

"Listen, we don't want any trouble we just want the girl"

"Hey sweetheart, this is your daddy Murphy. He came a long way to see you and you remember him right" she guestered to Doc.

"She's telling you the truth Lucy. That's your daddy"

"That man is my daddy, isn't he?" It was the first time we heard Lucy speak as she looked to the man for an answer.

"He is" was all the man said, as Warren edged closer and closer to Lucy.

"Another step and I'll shoot, no mercy"

"No more killing" we heard Lucy say.

"The girls right" was all Warren said before a bullet pierced the man's skin, making Lucy run from him.

"Murphy" Warren screamed before pointing her gun back at the man.

Lucy ran to her dad and wrapped her arms around him so tight, it was enough to warm the dead's heart.

"The girl belongs in Zone" the man said.

"She's right where she belongs," Warren said before a slap sounded across Murphy's face. That girl had a good swing on her.

"Why did you abandon me?" she cried out to him.

"Abandon you? I didn't"

"You left me, you missed my entire childhood!"

"You were one month old a year ago. Listen! I left you to protect you okay? My blood is in your veins and I love you with all my heart, okay? I'm here to protect you, I'm gonna keep you safe okay?"

"Daddy" she cried out once again and went back to hugging, ignoring what Warren was saying until the fight broke out between the man and Warren.

"Careful with that gun old man"

"Better get out of here," Doc said to Murphy.

"No this ends right now. No more running, today we fight"

Then all hell broke loose, Doc held onto Lucy while me and Amy stood unsure what we should do. If we went to hold Warren we could all end up dead with no knowing what the plan was and how close the Zona agents were to us. Suddenly a bullet was shot from the man's gun passing through Murphy and then hitting Warren. Both of them laid on the ground pools of blood started to form round them. Then he came for us, Doc pushed Lucy to me while Amy ran over to Murphy and Warren.

"Oh come on damit" Doc cried out as his gun refused to shoot, then getting a swift punch to the face and going down.

"Give me the girl or else you can join your friends" holding Lucy tighter I refused to let go or the little girl.

"Over my dead body!" I screamed at him before backing up as much as I could, until a sharp burning pain tore throughout my chest. Looking down the pool of blood began to form and darkness took over.


End file.
